Where Do We Stand?
by polliberri
Summary: The summer right after the Second Titan War, Annabeth and Percy must figure out where they stand with each oher: best friends of something more..? And what happen's after that summer?
1. Chapter 1

***First FanFiction ever, no lie. A bit nervous. Feedback would be amazing! This is set after the second Titan War, right after the underwater kiss and before Percy and Annabeth are official-official dating, WARNING: a little fluffy!***

**Chapter 1: Back to Normal**

Annabeth POV:

The sun shone through the windows in the Athena cabin, shining right in my eyes. _Great, woke up early, _or so I thought. None of my siblings were in bed; all of them were rushing around and getting ready for cabin inspections.

"Oh, Annabeth, we figured we'd let you rest because, well…you know the war must have taken a toll and the lake with Percy…" said Malcolm, my half-brother. He trailed off on the comment on my night with Percy and us being thrown into the lake after our kiss. _Our kiss. _As I helped my siblings clean up the messed up papers and put away books, I thought about last night, and how I took a dare in wrapping my arms around Percy's neck and kissing him with all I had. He just looked so cute all flustered and stumbling over his words, it was pretty hard to help myself. Suddenly there was knock on the door.

"I got it," yelled one of my half-sisters. There was a muttering at the door and I heard it close, but I was too busy thinking about last night to bother to listen in.

"Annabeth, Chiron's having a meeting at the Big House, so you better get down there," said my half-sister. I quickly brushed my hair, changed my clothes, and fixed up my bunk the wind god himself would be jealous. With that done, I rushed out of the door and ran to the Big House.

I walked in the tiny rec room with the ping-pong table covered with breakfast foods and surrounded by the camp council, including Percy. I was the last to walk in, so naturally all eyes were on me. There were only one pair of eyes I really saw though, and those were a pair of sea green eyes that stared right into mine. They glinted with amusement then joy, and their owner pulled a smirk and winked at me. Percy was wearing his normal Camp Half Blood orange t-shirt and shorts, with wind rumpled hair and an unnerving gaze. I faltered for a moment and the Stoll brothers snickered and Clarisse rolled her eyes.

"Oh sit down and stop flirting with Jackson already!" pestered Clarisse. I quickly sat down after that and averted my eyes to the ground. _Dear gods Annabeth, way to look like an idiot! I can't help it I guess I got a bit lost, I mean who stares at someone like that in the morning! And how'd that seaweed brain get here before me anyway? He can barely be awake for breakfast…. _I was jerked out of my thoughts by Chiron clearing his throat.

"Ehem, well congratulations on the victory against the Titans, none the less everyone, including the Olympians themselves, are proud of everyone at this camp. The lost will never be forgotten either. The camp still has to carry on after these losses, especially the Aphrodite cabin and the loss of Silena. We must try to return to the normal camp we always have known. Now, as Rachel's newest prophesy has stirred some new concerns, we still need to push it out of mind for the moment and focus on the issues at hand, like a new Aphrodite leader and the renovations to camp and the new cabins. Grover is assembling satyrs to find all the new demigods that will soon be arriving. Annabeth, when will you be going to Olympus to start the reconstruction?"

I barely heard him ask me the question, because Percy and I were making faces across the table.

"Erm, I don't know, probably during the school year or right after camp I haven't exactly pinned a date yet." I stuttered.

"All right, if you would like to go sooner, be sure to warn me. Otherwise, I have nothing else to say, get going all of you!" and with that Chiron let us go and trotted elsewhere.

As I walked out of the Big House, Percy bumped me in the hip, "Look who was late to a meeting. I would have never thought Wise Girl would EVER be late!" He mimed being shocked and pretended to fan himself.

"Oh shut up! I was tired, Seaweed Brain! I'm actually amazed you woke up today without someone shouting at you that food was already out!" I punched him in the arm and he laughed. He looked really happy, and he just looked at me with this look, sort of admiration, but I couldn't quite place it.

"What?" I asked.

He shook his head and looked towards the lake, "Come down to the lake with me, I want to ask you something." And with that, he grabbed my wrist and ran me down to the sand.


	2. Chapter 2

***Hey y'all! Chapter 2 is here, I was on a roll feedback appreciated, and be totally honest! Tell people to look at it please! I'd much appreciate! I do not own Percy Jackson (I forgot that in Chapter 1) let the question commence ***

**Chapter 2: The Boat of Truth**

Percy's POV:

All morning the only thing on my mind was her. Annabeth Chase. That one girl who makes my mind melt and go blank. I fell asleep right when I went to my cabin after saying goodnight to Annabeth, and I woke up rather early for myself. In a way I was proud, because Annabeth is always up before me, but then again I was pretty sure I was the ONLY one in camp that was awake. I just laid there and let my mind wander for who knows how long. Eventually, I got up and changed my clothes and tried to tame my hair. I was told I needed to go a council meeting, so I sat and waited for everyone to file in. Much later, Annabeth rushed in looking flustered, in a really adorable way. _Wow, someone's late,_ I thought. She looked straight at me and turned pink. I could feel myself getting warm too, so I brushed it off and tried to look smooth and winked. _Nailed it! _I thought.

The whole time during Chiron's speech on normalcy, I stared at Annabeth. I looked at her golden curls, her stormy gray eyes that stared tentatively at Chiron, her cute nose, her smooth lips…..the list went on and on. Eventually, she noticed me staring and stuck her tongue out. I replied with crossing my eyes, and she made some weird tongue-half-out-of-her-mouth look. Chiron then asked her a question and she snapped out of it. I laughed as she turned red.

After the meeting, I ran to catch up with her and bumped her in the hip. We bantered back and forth for a bit, but I wasn't fully in it. I really needed to ask Annabeth an important question. While I was thinking last night, I came to the conclusion that I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend. How, I wasn't entirely sure. All I needed to know was that whenever I was around her, she takes my breath away. My heart skips a beat and I get lost in her steely gray eyes that I love so much. _Love? Whoah there, I needed to step back_ I thought. I could almost hear Aphrodite squeal in Olympus itself.

"Come down to the lake with me, I want to ask you something." I blurted out. She looked perplexed and scrunched up her face, but I didn't give her a chance to reply. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to the lake. A billion and seven thoughts rushed into my head at once: _What will I say? How will I say it? What if she says no? Does my hair still look like Mrs. O'Leary licked it to death? What if I accidentally trip and push her in the lake? Does she even like me like that? _I pushed the bad thoughts to the back of my mind and ran on. As soon as we reached the lake we were both hunched over and panting. After we took a breather I suggested we take a boat in the lake. Hades, why not go all out? What's this guy got to lose? I commanded the water to carry the boat to just the right spot, a spot right under a weeping willow and shaded from the sun.

I cleared my throat, "So Annabeth..I've been thinking…"

"That never turns out well." Interrupted Annabeth. She smiled warmly and twinkled her gray eyes. I got lost in her face for a moment and got all tongue tied again. I laughed and started again.

"Always subtle, thanks. Anyway, I really like you Annabeth. I think we could make it as more than friends. That kiss, well it got me thinking. I know it has you thinking too because I can tell you're flustered. So what do you say, Annabeth Chase, will you be my girlfriend?" The words tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them. I held my breath as she sat across from me, staring inventively at me with her gorgeous storm cloud eyes.

What I wouldn't give to see in her mind. All the complex thoughts and architecture might make my extremely ADHD mind explode, but all I wanted to see was her reaction before it happened. Her face turned pink; first she looked down, then after a while met my eyes. I must have looked hopeless or desperate or scared out of my mind, because she looked at me with sympathetic eyes. I heard her small light laugh, and she smiled and her eyes shone.

"Of course, Seaweed Brain, I would love to be your girlfriend." Right as those words left her mouth I felt like the luckiest guy in the world. A gorgeous, smart, and amazing daughter of Athena just agreed to be my girlfriend. I could feel my heart explode in my chest and I leaned forward and put my hand on her cheek.

"I think that just made my whole summer." I said, as I put my forehead on hers. Annabeth and I laughed, and then she looked up and kissed me. My whole body seemed to electrify, and I forgot where I was. All I knew was this stunning girl was kissing me, and that she was my girlfriend. I don't know how long we stayed like that, or even my own name, but Annabeth broke free first.

"I have to get back to my cabin and get on with my "normal" day, so why don't you get me back to shore Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth smiled, and my heart did a somersault.

"As you wish, my lady!" I said, a little bit too enthusiastically. _Gods Percy, you sound like you drank 6 Red Bulls and 8 coffees, calm down! _I mentally face-palmed myself. As I willed the water the push us to the shore, Annabeth grabbed my hand. I was surprised, then I gripped her hand and flashed a crooked smile, she kissed me on the cheek. I helped her out of the boat and we walked hand in hand to the Athena cabin. Naturally everyone stared, but part of me wanted them to because even I was proud to have this one girl be mine.

***oh my gods more than friends! A bit fluffy I know but feedback always helps wink wink! Hope you guys liked it!***


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 3 already I'm proud of myself. Thanks to everyone who has read this and send out the word please! Disclaimer I own nothing PJ&O Rick Riordan does***

**Chapter 3: Rebuilding**

Annabeth's POV

Wow. Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson's girlfriend. Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase's boyfriend. Doesn't that just sound like it fits? As we walked to my cabin hand in hand and everyone stared, but I didn't care because I wanted everyone to know he was mine. In a strange way I was proud. I smiled to myself. For the first time in a long time, I was giddy and happy and exhilarated for once. I felt like a normal teenage girl, being a demigod who's saved the world and almost died and well, you know. We stopped at the door of my cabin.

Percy turned to me and flashed me a crooked smile that made my stomach swell, "Well Miss Chase, here's your drop off."

"Is there any way I can stay on the train a little longer?" I cooed. I wrapped my arms around his waist and put my forehead on his chest. I sighed, I could feel his heartbeat.

"What happened to 'back to normal camp schedule'? Oh, that's right, I'm distracting." He joked, I could hear the smirk in his voice, and I looked up to be sure. "I have to get to my schedule, so how about we hang out later, okay?"

"Okay." I said. He kissed my forehead and I let go and watched him walk away. As the butterflies in my stomach subsided, I walked in my cabin. Chiron was talking to Malcolm and some of my other siblings. They were in front of my favorite desk on the side of the cabin with JUST the right light. I practically claimed that desk mine when I got to this cabin when I was 7. All of them turned and Chiron looked relieved.

"Oh there you are, child! I've been looking everywhere for you! Your mother told me to tell you she wanted to speak with you really soon. Don't' forget that Mr. D, you, and I need to deliberate on all the new cabin renovations. Get back to me soon alright?"

"All right, you got it." Suddenly, I felt like Percy and I weren't going to have that amazing rest of the summer to be together. This thought made my heart feel heavy. After that, Chiron trotted out of the house, because he had an archery class.

"All right, what do we have next on the schedule?" I asked.

Malcolm stepped forwards, "Well, we have canoeing by the lake, but I think you should stay behind and contact mom as soon as possible, alright?"

"I guess you're right. I'll meet you guys up next class, which is..?" I didn't like the idea of facing my mom alone with the whole new Percy deal fresh in my mind, but I guess it was inevitable.

"The next class is Monster Fighting. Don't be late." With that, Malcolm and all of Cabin 6 left me alone.

I sat down on my bed, thinking about what to say to my mom. The real question was why does she want to talk to me? Did she already know about me and Percy? Am I in trouble? Whatever it was I needed to find out. I prayed to my mom for guidance, but got nothing. For a moment I felt confused, but light flashed right before me. There stood Athena herself, my mom.

"Hello, dear." She smiled warmly at me.

"Hey mom, what's going on?" I asked warily. She surveyed me with her gray eyes, which look just like mine.

"I think you should come to Olympus right away to start on the architecture. Away from all this distraction and- ehem – certain people." I knew exactly who she meant, and this did not make me happy.

"Mom, Percy is definitely not a distraction and doesn't hinder my designing. Thanks for the concern though. I'd actually like the stay at camp for the designing to, you know, get inspired." By the way she was looking at me I knew she knew exactly what inspired me.

"Dear, that son of Poseidon doesn't settle with me, but if you must take a chance on him I can't stop you. If you're staying because of him, just tell me."

"Fine, I'm staying for Percy. Better?" I huffed, and felt relieved inside.

"Well, I can't say I didn't try. Design well dear, I know you can." My mom gave me one last warm smile, and left with a flash of light.

I sat down at my desk and began to sketch with the remaining time of my free hour. I started to sketch a line for a building, but somehow lines curved and dipped and out came a 3-Dimensional trident. I shook my head and went to go lay down. Before I knew it, it was time for Monster Fighting class, so I ran to meet my cabin leaving all those confusing thoughts on the desk for later.

***My last chapter for the night that I'm uploading. Mama needs her sleep -.- don't forget to review and tell your friends, hope you like it! Percabeth3***


	4. Chapter 4

***Wow so I'm writing this all in one night and I got my first review and I pretty much had a mini seizure in my bed. I love you guys for the support and remember if you really love it tell your Percy Jackson lovin' friends! Reviews give me help so review away! Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns all of Percy Jackson I own nothing, so let's carry on, shall we!***

**Chapter 4: A Visit From A Certain Fisherman**

Percy's POV:

As I flew through my camp schedule, all I could think about was my and Annabeth's canoe ride in the lake. As I walked away from the house, I had to restrain from doing a happy dance as I pretty much felt like a god himself. Besides, if I danced everyone might go blind. During lunch, Annabeth and I made funny faces at each other again. Funny, even when she tried to look ugly, she still looked beautiful. _Dear gods, this girl is making me cornier than Fritos_ I thought to myself. As I had a mini war within myself if I was cornier than Fritos or not, I didn't notice everyone going back to their schedules and sat there alone for a minute without realizing it. What felt like a minute but may have been more, Grover eventually came over and asked me what I was doing. I naturally jumped 7 feet in the air and drew Riptide out of pure defense of course.

"Geez Percy, calm down it's just me!" bleated Grover, who had his hands to his face. He wasn't wearing his Rasta cap, so you could see his horns. Since Grover became the Lord of the Wild, he didn't really look like himself, but I knew he was still my best friend. He didn't bother to wear his jeans or fake shoes anymore, because he was mostly here now.

"Sorry, bro. I didn't realize. What brings you out here?" It's true; I never really get to see Grover as much because he was so busy, so naturally he isn't around camp much.

"I needed a break! Do you understand how hard it is where every satyr needs to be assigned a demigod and finding the demigods, or, or….!" I could just see his brain steaming. I laughed to myself and put and arm around his shoulder. We were walking to the lake.

"Don't worry, buddy. If anyone can do this job, I know it's you. Hang in there." Grover smiled at me.

"Thanks Percy." At that moment we both saw a man wading in the lake, with a Hawaiian shirt, Bermuda shorts, and fishing lure bobbing in the water. It was pretty weird for my dad just to show up in camp, and if he does it's usually pretty important.

"Well, I'd better get back to my, you know, job. So talk to you soon Percy!" bleated Grover, then he promptly escaped to the woods. I walked forwards to talk to my dad.

As I walked forwards, Poseidon chuckled, "Well, well Percy. Looks like us Poseidon men have a certain charm the ladies can't handle, huh?"

"That's a good thing right?"

"Oh haha, son. Anyway, I'm happy for you. I'm not going to say I'm excited for Athena to be my in-law, but I can manage." He turned to me and smiled.

"HEY NOW. No one said marriage was anywhere in the near future." I protested. Just the thought of marrying Annabeth made my face red.

"I came down here to give you fatherly advice on this whole girl thing, you know, rite of passage." Somehow, rite of passage and my father didn't seem to fit in my eyes.

"I appreciate it, but I already have the girl, what else is there to..rite?"

"For one thing, don't underestimate a daughter of Athena. Always ten steps ahead and with 2 backup plans. Awesome memories too." My dad chuckled, and I realized he was right. I'd better be a damn good boyfriend or things might not turn out so nice for me.

"Well, I've said what needs to be said, so good luck my son. I'm proud of you." My dad smiled at me with a crinkly eyed smile, and disappeared with a flash. I realized it was almost time for dinner, so I sat down on the sand and waded my toes in the tide. I felt so relaxed I leaned back and breathed in the moist air. I don't know how long I was there. Geez, I was dazing out a lot today. As I contemplated falling asleep and gazing at the sky like an idiot, two small hands clasped themselves on my eyes. I started, and then recognized a faint lemon scent.

"Guess who?" whispered a voice in my ear. I reached back and grabbed her around the waist and flipped her into my lap.

"UMPH. Geez, way to bruise my tailbone, Seaweed Brain!" protested Annabeth. She was all sweaty from the day's activities and had her golden hair in a braid instead of a ponytail for once. Her face shone in the orange setting sun. I laughed at her slightly disgruntled face and she hit me in the chest. She slid off my lap and sat right next to me.

"Is this what you did all day? Just sat here and stared off into blank space like a kelp head?" she joked. I told her about Grover's freak out, and my dad.

"Actually, I talked to my mom today…" her face didn't make me feel extra confident that her mom was one of our biggest fans. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her closer.

"What happened, Annabeth?" I was worried, because she wouldn't raise her eyes.

"My mom wants to take me to Olympus right away, because she thinks you're distracting me from my work and architecture for Olympus." Well this is fantastic. My girlfriend's mom finds me a distraction and a hindrance to Olympus; can't wait for the family dinners.

"Hey, don't worry about it; it's all what you think. If I get super distracting, just kick me out the door and I'll leave you to your drawing, deal?" I gave her an encouraging smile and rubbed her arm. She didn't respond for a minute, but she leaned up and gave me a kiss.

"Deal, Seaweed Brain. Just don't be surprised when you have a bunch of bruises on your butt from me kicking you." She laughed, and I nudged her foot and laughed with her.

"Okay then Wise Girl; just remember I'll get you back for each and every bruise."

"You're on Barnacle Face!" and with that she ran from the lake. "Come on! It's already dinner and we're late!"

I happily ran after her, smiling and laughing the whole way.

***Long I know! But cuteness can't be limited easily ;) I'm gone for the night, writing this at 1 in the morning. Then I post is 25 hours later ahhh summertime Thank gods for summer vacation! Review and share with all your friends please and thank you!***


	5. Chapter 5

***Wow, chapter 5 already, this makes me happy guys Disclaimer: I own nothing! If theres some twists or turns you guys want to see, message me! Don't forget to review cuz that fuels a story, aanywayy enjoy!***

**Chapter 5: Perfection**

Annabeth's POV:

Hey, I'm allowed to scare my boyfriend by the lake, it's a girlfriend's duty. He was just sitting there staring into the water like a Seaweed Brain. I loved it. I'm amazed he can just blankly stare off like that. Being a daughter of Athena I always have a dozen thoughts buzzing in my head, about architecture, plans, books, and _certain people_. I kind of envy Percy's ability let his mind free, but I never said he doesn't do it too much. His crooked smile and laugh make my stomach do somersaults and put my heart in a whirl. It's easy to get lost in his sea green eyes. During dinner he had his pizza and blue coke. I really hoped he didn't notice me staring. Unfortunately he did, and he wiggled his eyebrows in a weird way and smirked. I laughed and looked away. Gods he's so ridiculous sometimes, but it's one of the reasons I like him so much. He helps me let go and relax when I get too high strung. He's kind of like my own personal R&R.

As I walked away from the tables, I felt a hand snake its way into mine. I looked up to see Percy looking curious. "Pssh who did that? Well whoever it was I _definately_ owe them!" He winked and I laughed. I reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

"I think I owe those guy some things too." I said. In the back of my head I knew I needed to start my sketches for Olympus, but I really didn't want to leave Percy.

"So how about a nice walk throughout camp my lady?" he bowed like one of the guys from the 1600s. I curtsied, "Gladly Sir Percy, show me the way." We laughed and he put his arm around my shoulders.

"So how is the sketching for Olympus going?" He asked

"Well I'm not sure how to find the right inspiration, like the architecture should look traditional and still stay modern with a fresh twist…..," the whole time Percy stared blankly ahead and said 'yeah' 'sure' 'totally' so I had an idea. Then I said, "and why don't I just put a HUGE statue of a kitty cat playing with yarn RIGHT in the middle of Olympus. Then make that statue into a fountain filled with blue Coke!" I said.

"Sounds really pretty…..wait what?" Percy did a double take and I laughed at his expression. He shoved my shoulder and muttered something about a mean Wise Girl.

"Oh please, Seaweed Brain! You owe me a couple burns, thank you very much!" I laughed and shoved him back. Abruptly he turned and our faces were only inches apart. His green eyes looked right into mine.

"Oh really, like what Wise Girl?" he asked quietly. I forgot what I was going to say and "Urm" was the only thing that slipped out. Percy closed his eyes and laughed so hard he started laughing to the stars.

"Hey, don't do that!" I could feel my face getting hot and I turned and stalked away, hands at my sides. _Gods he can be so distracting it's hard to think! And he flaunts it too! I mean those green eyes are so easy to get lost in….._I could hear him laughing behind me. After a minute and about 40 feet later he ran after me and hugged me from behind and buried his face in my hair.

"If it's any consolation, you distract me just by being here." He muttered into my hair then kissed my hair. I closed my eyes and turned into his chest. He smelled like fresh saltwater and sea breezes.

"All right, Seaweed Brain, walk me to my cabin?"

"Sounds good to me." He grabbed my hand walked me the rest of the way to my cabin. I said goodnight and stepped in the doorway, but changed my mind and turned to give him one last goodnight kiss. I put my lips to his ear.

"How about we distract each other together, sound good to you?" I looked up and winked. Now that was something I highly doubted I'd ever do. I even surprised myself. Percy just stood there dumfounded and I closed the door. I smiled to myself and forgot that all my siblings were just staring at me. I quickly turned and grabbed my things to take a shower. During the shower, I found myself thinking about Percy again. My mind was all jumbled and I'm pretty sure this one guy was the cause. I could just hear my mother saying I told you so from Olympus. I knew I needed to sketch and plan for Olympus, but at the moment I didn't want to. I left the shower, put of my pajamas; which consisted of a too-small tank top and short shorts; and went to bed. As I lay there I heard tiny 'plinks' on the window closest to my bed. _Oh gods, no way. _I looked out the window and there stood Percy, in his pajama pants outside my cabin, throwing pebbles at my window. _He can be so cliché sometimes! _ I thought. He gestured towards my door and I tiptoed over and opened it up.

There stood my stupid, idiotic, romantic, Seaweed Brain of a boyfriend bathed in the bright moonlight. "Come out here already!" he said. I took a step out and quietly closed the door behind me.

"So, before, I never got the chance to give you my answer. Or were you planning that Wise Girl?" he bumped my shoulder. I stopped in the middle of all the cabins.

"So answer, or are you too afraid, Kelp Head?" I asked teasingly.

"Well my answer is I don't care if I'm distracted or not, as long as you're there I'm down with anything." Percy looked right at me with those big, round green eyes and I melted. I rushed forward and hugged him and his arms tightened around my waist. As we stood there, it was somehow TOO perfect. I expected to be struck down by lightning or pelted by evil pigeons because that's just our luck. So I took advantage of our peaceful moment and grabbed his face and kissed him, savoring our time. He pulled back and I felt him smile, but I couldn't say much because I was smiling too. Who knows how long we just spent time with each other but by the time I snuck back in my cabin, the sun was coming up. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

***AWWWH I'm a huge sucker for clichés and I thought this one would be really cute. If you don't like all the fluff I apologize, don't forget to review and tell your friends!* **


	6. Chapter 6

***Okay, I must say writing this makes me really happy. I've never been super confident in my writing but all this helps so much! Disclaimer: I own nothing Rick Riordan owns everything. Review and favorite! Pretty pretty please OH and Happy Father's Day, sorry it's up later than I wanted it too v.v'***

**Oh my Gods I'm so sorry I got Connor's name wrong I feel like a bad fan please forgive my stupidity, typed the wrong name))))):**

**Chapter 6: **

Percy's POV:

As I shuffled into my cabin, the sun was coming up. I was dead tired and probably looked like one of Nico's minions, but I didn't care because I spent the night with probably the most amazing girl ever. I was pretty darn romantic, if I do say so myself. The whole Romeo thing worked well for me. As I flopped on my bunk, I still had Annabeth fresh in my mind. Her smile, the way she laughed when I acted like an idiot, her kiss when I acted even more like an idiot. Her. It wasn't until a while later that I realized I was smiling into my pillow like an idiot. After I stopped smiling to nothing, I fell asleep.

A short time later, there was a banging of my cabin door hitting the wall, and the yelling of 2 guys.

"JACKSON. BRO. WAKE UP, LOVER BOY!" The annoying yeller was none other than Travis Stoll. His brother Connor wasn't far behind. They laughed their way to my bed. Through my bleary, tired eyes I could see sunlight pouring in. "Mr. D won't be happy if he knows you snuck out with your girlfriend last night, would he, Romeo?" I sat up ramrod straight, a bit too fast for my head.

"You wouldn't dare." I said. All they did was laugh. I felt a bit betrayed, and a lot angry. I was just about to tackle one of the Stolls until Travis quickly said, "hey man we're kidding your secret's safe with us, but we do have a council meeting so get your butt in gear!" Both of the brothers sauntered out of the cabin leaving me to get ready. After I took a lightning fast shower and cleaned up most of my mess in my bunk, I headed to the Big House. As usual, I was the last in. I took the seat across the ping-pong table from Annabeth, who looked worse than me and like death itself. There were huge purple bags under her eyes and her hair was a mess. Part of my felt so guilty, because this is my fault. I mouthed 'are you okay?' and she shook her head and yawned. I frowned and kept on feeling guilty.

Chiron continued to ask questions on everyone's 'normal' camp lives, and everyone seemed to be going along with the normalcy smoothly, so the meeting let out early. I ran to catch up with Annabeth afterwards, but that wasn't hard because you could barely call what she was doing walking; maybe a zombie shuffle. I felt so bad, this is all my fault.

"Hey, you look really bad, no offense; don't hit me. But seriously, did you get any sleep?" I looked at her face with worry.

She yawned, "Well, I had planned to have at least one sketch done for a building in Olympus, and I forgot and only remembered when I got back to my cabin this morning. So I started to sketch out a building, and I guess it became too complicated and took me longer than I thought. No sleep at all."

"Shoot, this is all my fault. If I hadn't pulled you out you could have finished the drawing and gotten some sleep. Gods, Annabeth, I'm so sorry."

"Hey, I wouldn't trade last night for the world, okay? So drop it and remove your pouty face." She lifted my arm and put it around her shoulders, then put her head on my chest. I didn't care if she didn't want me to, I still got all pouty because I feel so bad. I stopped at her cabin and pulled her close. "Annabeth, come on we're at your cabin." She mumbled and buried her face in my chest. It looked like she was about to collapse, so I carried her in her cabin and put her in her bed. I turned to Malcolm, who watched us the whole time.

"Hey, Malcolm, do you mind if Annabeth took the day off? She said last night was hard on her and she pretty much crashed, and it's probably not a good idea to poke an almost dead owl."

"Don't worry about it Percy, the minute I saw her this morning I knew to keep my distance." He smiled and I walked out to get going on my schedule. After my first class, I figured I would check up on Annabeth before my next class.

As I walked into Cabin 6, Annabeth's bunk was empty. _This is gunna be good, _I thought. There she was, leaning over her desk, in her pajamas, tapping a pencil on paper, looking so stressed you probably needed a crowbar to undo her knots. _Can't this girl just take a break and sleep? _ I thought to myself. I walked over and pulled up a chair.

"Oh, hey Percy; I can't talk right now I'm trying to make sure this plumbing isn't too large for the wall cavities…" She put her head in her hands.

"Plumbing can wait, sleep cannot however. Annabeth, you need to sleep." I looked right in her eyes.

"I can't, Percy, I have too much to do!"

Before she could protest any more I grabbed her hand and pulled her to her bunk. I tucked her under the covers and kissed her forehead. As I turned to leave she called out to me, "Percy, stay with me? I still can't sleep."

"Sure, Annabeth." I said softly. I turned around and settled into her bunk right next to her. She snuggled under my arm and layed her head on my chest, and willed her to sleep. Soon enough, I heard her heavy breathing and a pressure came off my chest and I finally relaxed. Suddenly, my own eyes felt heavy, and I settled in and fell asleep.

Much, much later, I woke up in the Athena cabin with golden light pouring in the windows. I looked down to see Annabeth sleeping peacefully under my arm. I kissed her forehead and she fidgeted.

"Ehhh, five more minutes, dad, I'm really tired!" she muttered. I stifled a laugh, and rubbed her shoulder.

"Annabeth, come on it's almost dinner. Wake up."

She looked up at me, bleary eyed and rumpled, "Oh, hey Seaweed Brain. Gimme five more minutes…I…..tired…" This time I actually laughed, and rolled off the bed to much grumbling from Annabeth. "No way, Wise Girl, I want food. Too bad I'm not a bad boyfriend and won't leave you here." I walked to the other side of the bunk and picked her up. She laughed and punched me in the chest.

"Ugh fine. Gimme a minute…" She looked at me with an irritated look and I just grinned, and then put her down. As she got ready for what seemed like forever, I sat on her bunk. Twenty minutes later she came out looking like my Annabeth, with shiny golden curls, and bright wide-awake eyes. Every time I see her I catch my breath.

"Thanks for staying with me, it actually helped a lot." She walked over and hugged me around the waist.

"Anytime, Wise Girl, just call." I hugged her back. She pulled away early and grabbed my hand. The horn sounded.

"Let's go get your food, Seaweed Brain." She smiled at me and my heart melted.

"Lead the way, Wise Girl." And that's exactly what she did. All through dinner I thought about Annabeth. Hey what can I say, she's amazing. After dinner I walked Annabeth to her cabin.

"Let me guess, you're not tired?" I asked.

"I am, a little. I just wish you could come and help me sleep some more." I could just feel my face turning red. Annabeth blushed a little too.

"Sorry, sometimes I miss my empty, lonely, solitary Cabin Three." I looked wistfully to my cabin. Annabeth laughed.

"Gods you can be so dramatic sometimes, Percy!" She was smiling at me, and I smiled back.

"Goodnight Annabeth, sweet dreams." I tilted her chin up and kissed her goodnight. She sighed, "Goodnight, Seaweed Brain." I fell asleep thinking about her face when she closed the door.

***Sorry, may have gone overboard by the fluffy-ness, review and comment! Thanks to all my fans who have stuck with me this long! I appreciate you((((:***


	7. Chapter 7

***wasted my day, this is the chapter of the day. I feel so bad that I got Connor's name wrong, please don't eat me alive): ugh stupid autocorrect that won't help me. :P Disclaimer: I own nothing, Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson, review and favorite please!***

**Chapter 7:**

Annabeth's POV:

As I closed the door, I smiled. Even though I spent all day sleeping, I was actually still tired. Sketching can wait, this girl needs sleep. I changed into my pajamas and went straight to bed. I kept waking up during the middle of the night to work, but I followed Percy's advice and took a day off. I woke up to find out I had ANOTHER council meeting, but it was okay because I got to see Percy. For some reason, he made me feel like a normal teenage girl. I liked it because I never really had a chance to be normal, and Percy gave me a chance. A chance to blush when he calls me beautiful, to giggle when he acts stupid, to think about my boyfriend who distracts me from my work, and just be a normal teenage girl. Needless to say, it was a nice break from this world full of monsters and stress. I knew I was going to miss him during the school year, but I pushed that out of my mind. _We still have a week, _I thought to myself, _let's make it last. _

As I wandered to the Big House, I looked around camp and took it in. It's been my home for years, and I always miss it during the school year. Compared to camp, high school was the Underworld. I walked in the rec room and sat at the ping-pong table. Percy sauntered in, laughing with the Stolls. He looked different today; maybe because his hair was wet and it wasn't sticking up everywhere. I'm not going to say it wasn't a good look for him.

"Alright sit down you three," ordered Chiron, "now, camp has been flourishing and people seem in higher spirits. To celebrate this amazing bounce-back, today everyone's taking today off and tonight we'll have a special feast mixed with fun dinner. What do you guys say?"

Everyone agreed; almost cheered; and Chiron smiled. "Savor today then, kids. Because tomorrow we go right back to work." And with that he trotted right out of the room. Needless to say, everyone seemed excited and high fives were spread all around. As everyone filed out, Percy caught up with me.

"Soo, I took it upon my brilliant mind to think up-"

"Oh, you thought? Gods, we're in for some trouble here!" I laughed, he frowned.

"At least let me finish Wise Girl. Anyway, we should have a picnic by the lake. Maybe take a canoe ride or swim or something." He was turning pink a little.

"Sounds great to me, meet me by the lake in 30 minutes?" I smiled, today seemed like it was going to be an amazing day.

"See you there, Wise Girl." He kissed me on the cheek and turned to walk to his cabin. I smiled to myself turned to go to my cabin and get ready. I quick thought came to my head: this is technically our fist date. _Calm down, Annabeth, no need to panic. Gods what am I going to wear? Since when do I worry about that? This whole real-teenager-thing is getting to my head. _I walked into my cabin to tell my siblings we had the day off, and naturally everyone cheered. As my cabin chattered and talked about their day, I went over to my stuff and got together my cutest outfit I could muster. I've never been good with fashion, or make-up, so I only bothered with one of the two. I ended up with one my Camp Half Blood tank tops and my black grey paint splattered bikini top, and black shorts. I braided my hair down the side for once, and walked out of the house.

When I got to the beach, Percy was leaning back on a blanket with a picnic basket right next to him. I walked over and saw he was just wearing his swim trunks and an open button down shirt.

"Geez, Seaweed Brain, forget to wear a shirt?" I laughed.

"Look who's talking, Wise Girl, where have you been hiding that tank top all summer?" he winked and I blushed. I sat down next to him and he pulled over the picnic basket.

"So I got PB&J sandwiches, chips, blue Coke, and blue chocolate chip cookies. Sound like enough?" He smiled.

"How'd you get the blue cookies?" I asked. They looked just like the ones his mom made.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He winked. Somehow, this made me feel like I really didn't want to know something for once. I just laughed and started to eat. After we were done, I layed across Percy's lap and he played with my hair. The sky was a perfect, cloudless blue.

"You know, Seaweed Brain, I never knew you were so romantic." I smiled up and him. He smiled down and me and laughed. "What, do I amaze you?"

"Yeah, that you could think deeply." And with that a got up and ran. He ran after me and picked me up around the wait and spun me around.

"Take that back, Wise Girl!" he yelled. I was grinning as he spun me around.

"Fine, just put me down, Fish Face!" he spun me around and put me down facing him. I looked right in his sea green eyes, and went on my tip toes to give him a kiss. He smiled and suddenly said, "Race you to the water." And with that he turned and ran. Naturally, he beat me. I ran on the dock and did a cannonball in the water. When I resurfaced, I looked around the find Percy. I couldn't find him.

A hand under the water grabbed my ankle and pulled me below the surface. At first I panicked, but bubbles started to surround me and I knew it was Percy. I could feel his arms wrap around me from behind and his infectious laugh. I whipped around the started pummeling his chest.

"You jerk! I could have died!" it wasn't until a second later I started laughing into his chest. A couple minutes later both of us were still laughing. "Okay I must admit, that was a good one. You got me." I looked right in his eyes.

"I know, and besides I could never let you die on my watch. I've saved your life too many times. It would be a bunch of wasted effort."

"Ugh! That's charming!" I turned to swim away but he pulled me closer.

"You know I'm just kidding." He said softly and kissed my temple. I breathed slowly and took in my surroundings for the first time. We were pretty deep under the surface, and I could see the fish swimming around us and the sandy floor below us. It was actually really pretty. I looked up to see Percy wasn't staring at the lake floor, he was staring at me. "This is actually really beautiful." I said softly.

"Well, it's not the most beautiful." He replied.

"Oh gods, Percy, so corny!" I laughed. He pouted, "Hey don't blame a guy for trying!" he said defensively. We started to laugh, but I shut him up with our second underwater kiss. After we got back to the beach, it was almost sundown. He walked me to my cabin and gave me a kiss goodnight.

"You're on a roll this summer, Seaweed Brain." I said, stifling a laugh.

"Hey, you're still here, so I'm doing something right." He said. I smiled to myself, because for once, he was right.

***Wow. I may have gone soft. Oh well, still its pretty adorable right? Review and favorite. Reviews help me write chapters;)***


	8. Chapter 8

***I was kinda on a roll today, because I was watching sappy love stories. DON'T JUDGE. Percabethsappy love couples. Review and Favoriteee! Disclaimer: I own nothing, Rick Riordan owns PJO***

**Chapter 8: Keepsake**

Percy's POV:

I woke up and stretched. _Do_ _we ever get a chance to sleep in at this camp?_ That's the only let down of Camp Half Blood; can't sleep in late, or well not as late as I would prefer. I went through my normal routine; shower, try to tame my hair, get dressed, try to clean my cabin, eat. I didn't catch up with Annabeth but it didn't matter; I'd catch her later. Sword-fighting practice went by fast. Archery was a disaster but the plus was I didn't shoot anyone…on purpose. Rock climbing was a breeze, like always. Pegasus riding also was a breeze too, because, being a son of Poseidon, the horses and I can have a conversation while riding, so that's cool. As it started to near dinner, everyone had free time. I saw Annabeth sitting under a tree, armed with pencil, paper, and ruler. Her hair was in a loose ponytail and a couple curls were falling loose. Her brow was knit together and she looked focused enough to shoot lasers from her eyes.

"Hey, what are you sketching there?" I asked as I lowered down beside her. She looked at me and looked back down.

"Um, it's a bank building. I can't get the roof just right. The second floor is uneven too…" she trailed off at the end as she stared at the sketch. "I got about 5 different ideas down this morning. That should be enough for one day." She closed the ruler in the book and slipped the pencil in the metal rungs. She laid her head back by the tree. The orange sun shone through her gold hair.

"Someone learned to let go." I said, smiling. She laughed and punched my shoulder. "You look tired." I said quietly.

"Actually, Seaweed Brain, I'm fully awake. Actually, fully relaxed too." She smiled wistfully up to the clouds.

"Ah, me too." I said. I leisurely laid across her legs and sighed.

"Oh my gods, Percy, get off!" She laughed and tried to shove me off.

"Um, nope. I'm actually really comfortable right here." I said, closing my eyes. I didn't know how long we stayed like that, but I didn't care. I heard the horn sound for dinner, but I didn't feel like moving.

"Percy, okay get off. We need to get to dinner." Annabeth said, I could hear a smile in her voice.

"Ugh, no, five more minutes mom!"

"Ew, I'm not your mom. Come on get off!" She said, laughing. I just stretched and put my hands behind my head. Suddenly, the sun disappeared from my eyelids, and I smelled lemon. I opened my eyes to see Annabeth's wide gray ones right in front of mine. "Percy, get off or I will hurt you." This threat wasn't too scary, because she started to laugh. I touched her cheek and pulled her down for a kiss.

"Okay, now I'll get off." I said, smiling.

"Seaweed Brain."

"Wise Girl," I said, still smiling. I'm pretty sure Annabeth is one of the best things that happened to me all summer. I really wish sometimes I could just see what goes on in her head, especially when she's with me. For educational purposes of course. I couldn't help but think what is going to happen during the school year; and I hated school to begin with, let alone missing Annabeth. I shut up my thoughts and grabbed her hand, and we started to walk to dinner.

"We are so late, Seaweed Brain. If we get yelled at by Mr. D, the blame's all yours." She said.

"Yeah, so you excited to be a sophomore, Miss Chase?" I asked, bumping her shoulder.

"Eh, I guess. I'm excited to learn new stuff if that's what you mean."

"You always want to learn. Sometimes I think you're addicted to books, and knowing stuff. Do you need the AKSA; Addicted to Knowing Stuff Anonymous? I think I have their number you know." I laughed, and she smiled wryly.

"Why would you of all people have their number, Seaweed Brain? Hoping for the future?" Now she was the one laughing.

I mimed being shot in the chest, "Oh, low blow, Wise Girl; low blow." We just got to the tables for dinner. She tuned and fixed my necklace, which was turned backwards for some reason. "Oh you know it's all for fun." She said, and then she turned walked to her table.

I shook my head and turned to walk to my table. Dinner was boring as always, but I think that's because my table is as empty as a ghost town. This is why I miss my half-brother Tyson, who works in the Cyclopes forges under seas with my dad, Poseidon. It also sucks that you can't sit where you want, otherwise I'd totally sit by Annabeth, and her cabin's pretty cool too. After dinner I walked alone and thought about Tyson. Sometimes I wished I could work under seas with my dad and Tyson, but I'm not a Cyclopes so I don't see that happening. Annabeth made it better though, so I guess it's okay.

"What, trying to ditch me now, Seaweed Brain?" Didn't need to turn around the see who that was.

"Trying to follow me, Wise Girl?" I laughed. Something jumped onto my back, and I was going to flip it off but I could smell lemon and I knew it was Annabeth. I caught her legs and was giving her a piggy bag ride. In front of us, someone snapped a picture.

"Aww, look, bro, got a picture of the happy, happy couple!" Why was I surprised that it was the Stolls. Travis was holing a Polaroid camera that looked like it belonged in the '80s, and Conner was holding a picture up to his nose.

"Yeah, why don't we just keep this for the Camp Half Blood archives?" they were both laughing like hyenas.

I turned to Annabeth, "You know what we have to do, right." She smiled slyly and slid off my back. What happened next was a battle of epic sticks and grass, and Annabeth and I prevailed with great ferocity with a stick Annabeth found on the ground. The picture was actually pretty good, Annabeth and I were looking at each other, and we were both smiling. She was leaning over my back and I was holding her there. I'm not going to lie, I liked this picture for once; and I HATE pictures of me.

"Let me keep this one," I said, "keepsake for when we're apart?" Annabeth kissed me on the cheek.

"Alright, but you owe me another one." She said, and with that, she walked to her cabin. I might actually like pictures from now on.

***Having no life does this to a person. Woo. Anyway, I really hope you guys liked it, and review and favorite :)(:***


	9. Chapter 9

***Well, I had off from my unpaid job today, and im back towmorrow. Ew. Well I had a chance to get two chapters in today enjoy and don't forget to review and favorite! Disclaimer: I own nothing, Rick Riordan owns PJaO and HoO***

**Chapter 9:**

Annabeth's POV:

I actually wanted that picture, because we only had two days left at camp. Every time I thought about it, my heart dropped to my stomach. Percy and I already agreed to Iris message every night; computers were actually pretty dangerous for demigods. Iris messages were about it then, and I already knew I was going to miss him like crazy. He was actually really excited because he was going to the same school twice in the row. I'm going to a different high school, just a normal one in San Francisco. We also agreed to meet up at camp for winter break. I'm pretty sure that's all I'm going to think about during the whole first semester. My mind wandered back to that picture the Stolls took yesterday; the one that Percy took. That boy owed me a picture; and I intended to collect. I was dazing out during our last class before free time, which probably wasn't good because it was archery. Whatever, still better than Percy any day.

As I walked back to my cabin for free time, someone jumped out from behind a tree and snapped a picture of me. Surprise, surprise, it was Percy Jackson himself; smiling like an idiot. "Did you steal that from the Stolls?" I asked, impressed that someone could steal anything from those two.

"Always the tone of surprise." He said, snapping a picture of me with my hands on my hips. "Knock it off with the pictures!" I said. As I reached for the camera, he yanked it higher. I thought what an Aphrodite girl might do, and I pursed my lips slightly and bat my eyelashes, "Pretty, pretty please?" I said. He got that same stricken look he usually gets, and I swiped the camera. "Ha!" and I got a picture of him.

"Alright, Wise Girl, you win. Now let's get those pictures I promised you." I smiled at him keeping his promise. I quick called over one of the Aphrodite girls and asked them to take the pictures for us. We took a regular one with his arm around my shoulders and my arm around his waist, but he surprised me by taking one where he was kissing my cheek. I looked up and kissed him, forgetting the camera, and of course the Aphrodite girl HAD to take that one. I honestly appreciate that one. She walked over with the three pictures and the camera, "You two are honestly the cutest thing, like, ever." She grinned, "Thanks," said Percy and she walked away.

"So, I already have one, so I call this one." He said, as he plucked the one of us kissing.

"Fine, but kiss your chances of another retake away. Your face looks pained." I joked.

"I'd rather kiss you instead." He said softly. Be it corny, it was the still the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. "Sounds good to me," I said, smiling, and I rolled on my tip-toes and gave him a kiss, which lasted longer than I planned but just as long as I hoped. It was broken by the Stolls, who must have returned to their cabin for free time and found their camera missing.

"Jackson, give us our camera back!" yelled Travis, who was barreling toward us surprisingly fast. Connor was right next to him. We both started to laugh.

"So, hey, I gotta run but I'll catch up with you later okay? Join up for Capture the Flag?" he said.

"Like always," I replied. He gave one one last, quick peck and ran away, laughing and holding the camera up really high. The Stolls ran right after him running and screaming. The three looked like an angry game of tag. Chiron had told the camp we pushed Capture the Flag a day early for a special surprise on the last day. I didn't have time to worry about it, besides, I wanted to think up some battle strategies for tonight.

Percy's POV:

I didn't get very far before both the Stolls tackled me at the same time. The whole time I laughed even though my arms were pinned behind me and the camera taken from my hands, even the Stolls were laughing.

"We'll let you keep the pictures, lover boy, but remember you owe us!" Connor yelled as they ran away. I lay in the grass, just staring up at the darkening sky. Tomorrow was the last full day at camp, and my last full day with Annabeth by his side, yeah that sucked. School made thing even worse. This summer started with me and Rachel, we trained for war, we went to war, and now it's me and Annabeth. I personally liked the end better. It was pretty bitter-sweet, like all summer endings are. Iris messaging is pretty cool, but still, I'm going to miss holding her. I shoved those thoughts out of my mind and focused on the positives, like next winter break, when both Annabeth and I are going to be back at camp for a short while; at least it's something. Then the horn sounded and I made my way to dinner.

Dinner went like usual, nothing to talk about there. Capture the Flag was the usual success for mine and Annabeth's team, Annabeth and I charged in with the best warriors and took the flag, then studiously booked it across to victory. I, of course, got my celebratory kiss.

As I walked Annabeth to her cabin like usual, she seemed a bit sad. I couldn't say much, I was a little sad too. "Well, that was our last game of Capture the Flag this summer." She smiled sadly.

"I know, but hey, we won." I said, trying to lift her spirits. She smiled, and hugged me with her head on my chest.

"I hate to admit it, but I'm going to miss you like crazy, Seaweed Brain."

"I'm going to miss you too, Wise Girl." I said quietly, "but tomorrow, we can make it count. A last day of summer camp for the books; got it?"

"You're on." She said, grinning. I gave her a goodnight kiss and walked to my cabin. I had a feeling, this one summer day for the books was a book I actually wanted to read.


	10. Chapter 10

***Okay, here's ten. Sorry for the overload of chapters, but I didn't feel like holding back two extra chapters(: Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus***

**Chapter 10: Bittersweet Endings**

Percy's POV: 

I woke up and packed up most of my things, and picked up all my mess from this summer. Which was pretty hard, I'm not the neatest person ever. I'm definitely going to miss this summer, minus the second Titan War. After I stacked up my packed-away things right around the door, I walked to Annabeth's cabin. She was sitting outside looking wistfully toward the camp.

"You know, we come back every summer." I said, sitting next to her.

"I know, but I want this summer to last forever." She said quietly. I smiled to myself.

"And why is that, Miss Chase?" I said, turning and smiling to her. She huffed, "Well, Mr. Ego, minus the war, this summer was one of my favorite summers." She smiled at the sky. I was happy that she was happy, happier than you could imagine, but I was also sad. I was going to miss this girl like crazy, like insane crazy. I wrapped my arms around her and held her there.

"Uh, Percy?"

"Hm?"

"You're smiling like an idiot."

"Oh, shut up, Wise Girl. Enjoy the moment without ruining the fun for once." I muttered into her hair. She laughed. "I was going to say it was really adorable, but never mind, I take it back!" I could feel my face turn pink and I squeezed her tighter. She sighed.

"Classes are about to start. They're the last this summer, so I don't want to be late. I'll see you later for the 'surprise', okay?"

"Alright." And she got up and walked away.

I carried throughout the day with effort for once. I was surprised with myself. As the unknown surprise loomed near, everyone was getting excited. I was dreading the end of the day. That means my last day of Camp Half Blood for this year was done. I always dread school, but this time, somehow, it was different. And don't get me wrong, I always think the ending of camp is the worst, but like I said, this summer was different. Rachel's not even going to be at my high school with me, so that's going to be hard too. I barely see Rachel around camp anymore, and in a way, I missed her. Everyone was supposed to gather around the lake for the "surprise", and my favorite spot on the lake was open with absolutely no one around. That was a surprise. I relaxed under my favorite tree. Everyone started to gather around on a different shore, but I stayed where I was. Annabeth materialized beside me. "Surprise!" she said in my ear, and stuffed her Yankees hat back in her pocket

"Hey." I said smiling.

"Hey." She smiled, giving me a quick kiss and sitting next to me. I put my arm around her shoulders and she nestled closer to me.

"Why do you always put your arm around me? Get any new moves?" she joked.

"Hey, don't mess with a good thing!" I argued.

"Yeah, you're right. Nobody can mess with us." I looked down at us.

"So, we're a good thing?" I asked. I could honestly not agree anymore.

"You tell me." She said quietly, and she touched my face and pulled me down for a kiss. "Definitely a good thing." I said. She laughed and laid her head on my chest. We were directly facing the lake, shortest distance to the other side. We just sat there, together, and that's exactly how I liked it.

"So did you hear what this "surprise" was?" I asked. If anyone knew answers to questions, it would be my girlfriend, but she didn't answer. She as just staring at my face like she was solving a math problem, "You look too sad to be the Percy I know," she said.

"Well your Percy's having a bittersweet moment here. I don't want it to end."

"Well it doesn't really have to, you'll have memories." She said quietly.

"Well, I guess you're right, you always are." I said smiling. We were looking right at each other, and we were leaning in for a kiss, centimeters apart, and fireworks exploded from across the lake.

It was so cliché, we started to laugh. When we were done laughing, I just held Annabeth and watched the fireworks with her. They were amazing to watch, the Hephaestus cabin really outdid themselves. There were moving scenes from the second Titan War, Centaurs running armed with bows, fireworks that just kept exploding, and just the standard ones between the truly amazing ones. It was summed up in one word: perfect. After they ended, the whole of the Hephaestus cabin were treated just like the gods themselves, and they deserved it. Annabeth and I stayed where we were longer, because she fell asleep after the show and I didn't want to move her. I picked her up and carried her to her cabin, and stood her up outside her door. She smiled in her half-awake state, "Best. Summer. Ever." She said in a half drunk/sleeping state.

"Couldn't have said it better, Wise Girl." She fully opened her eyes now and I saw her full steely, beautifully gray eyes. I bent down, and instead of a goodnight kiss, I kissed the tip of her nose.

"Wow, new move, Seaweed Brain." She said, laughing.

"What can I say; I'm a man of surprises."

"Sometimes, routine can be fun." She said, smiling. Then she did something that surprised me, she went on her tiptoes and grabbed my face and started to kiss me. Just like the first time, my brain melted. I was going to miss this during the school year. When she pulled free, she put her forehead on mine.

"Goodnight, Percy." She whispered.

"Goodnight Annabeth." I said, and with that, I headed to my cabin.

The next morning, I was pretty sad. Like, sad sad. That may sound stupid, but I really was. Everything was packed up in my cabin, and it was its cleanest it's ever been all summer. I rolled out my suitcase and headed to the hill. Annabeth was already there, waiting for me.

"Hey, Wise Girl."

"'Sup, Seaweed Brain?"

"Waiting for my stepdad and mom."

"Waiting for my dad."

"Are we seriously having a normal, boring conversation."

"I think so." We both started laughing, because that NEVER happens. She had that look on her face, like she was thinking about a battle strategy. "You're thinking about Rachel's prophesy aren't you?" We haven't talked about that all summer, and it was nice taking a break.

"Yeah.." I grabbed her hand, and smiled.

"We don't know when that prophesy's going to happen, maybe not even in our millennium. So think about something else, okay?" I said. She squeezed my hand. There were cars honking below us. I saw my mom, and my stepdad Paul Blofis. Then I saw Annabeth's dad and family.

"Race you down the hill." She said.

"With all our stuff?" I said, surprised.

"Scared you might lose?" She smiled. I bent down and pecked her on the lips. "Never." I grabbed my stuff and ran, and she ran with me.

Best. Summer. Ever.

***Awww, I loved writing this chapter, sorry for not being word-for-word on the ending like the Last Olympian, but hey that's why it's called fanfiction(: I really hoped you guys liked it, review and favorite(:***


	11. Chapter 11

***Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson, review and favorite please(: thanks to everyone who's stuck with me this long. By the way, I'm catching up with where the lost hero ended, so watch out! Tell me how you feel about the whole in-school thing? Review and tell me if you like it. Thank(:* BTW so so so so so so sorry for being late, I've been busy lately. Thanks to everyone who's stuck with me this long:)**

**Chapter 11: Welcome to the Second Underworld!**

Annabeth's POV:

"Welcome back to San Francisco Bay High, welcome to all the newcomers; freshman or not! Get on with your day and remember, don't be tardy!" said a voice over the loud speaker. Needless to say, I wasn't happy to be back. It's not like I'm a loner or anything, my neighbor Lacey and her older sister Samantha go to the same school, and they're really nice. Lacey introduced me to some of her friends this morning. I think their names were Hannah, Elaine, and Darcy. Darcy has the next class with me, which is accelerated history. I was put in all accelerated classes, and I even found out they have an architecture class here. Sometimes school doesn't suck.

At lunch, I was pelted with questions about my summer, what I did before I moved here, land of course, my love life. Lacey explained how we met, and of course Darcy jumped right into questions about my love life. Typical girls, that's why I mostly hang around with guys. "So, Annabeth, meet any guys this summer? I know Lacey did, at the county fair!" All the girls at our table giggled and Lacey turned red.

"Shut up, Darcy! Gosh, Lucas is just a friend!" Lacey spurted out, turning redder than a tomato.

"Yeah, I friend you text EVERY DAY!" laughed Hannah, "by the way, Annabeth, what's your number? I totally wanna text you!" she gushed,

"Um, oh yeah, I don't have a cell phone." The whole table looked at me like I was a mutant. "Well, we really can't afford phones, and I honestly don't want one. Too distracting." That was a lie, because I had one stashed away for life or death situations. I wasn't going to mention it, because I had a feeling Hannah would blow up my phone to no end.

"You never answered my question about a boyfriend, Annabeth!" interjected Darcy, and everyone leaned forward. I felt like I was a celebrity, in a bad way.

"Well, I have this boyfriend back in Manhattan…" I started. All the girls squeals and immediately pelted me with questions. I ignored them and continued, "He's like six feet tall, and his name's Percy."

"Oh my god, he sounds so CUTE!" exclaimed Lacey. She was the last one I would have thought to say that, "Can we see what he looks like? Do you have a picture?" I showed her the two from last summer, which so happened to be taped to the front of my planner.

"He's gorgeous! You're so lucky!"

"Look at those gorgeous green eyes! I could stare into those eyes for days!" While all the girls ogled over Percy, I thought about how handsome he really was. I stared at the picture of just us holding each other, and I looked at him for a really long time. He had typical Grecian features (which also were actually really handsome now that I look at it), his hair just fell so it looked haphazard but also really good while doing so, his eyes; well I already know how easy I drown in his gorgeous sea green eyes, and camp worked him really hard along with wars and quests so he wasn't in bad shape at all. In fact, as I thought about it, he was pretty ripped. Not creepy steroid veiny ripped, but still ripped enough to make my new friends swoon. I was actually really lucky to have him.

"Earth to Annabeth? Guys, and think she's gone." said Lacey, and all the girls laughed, and I laughed too. I had a feeling I wouldn't mind sophomore year.

The rest of my day went pretty fast, and I got home to my stepmom overrun by my little brother's attitudes and mess. She looked tired enough to collapse. We may not get along, but I still wanted to her. I cleaned up and got the kitchen ready for dinner while she took a nap, and I woke her up when the oven was preheated. She took over the rest. I remembered I had homework and went to my room to work on it. I walked past my dad's office to hear a woman's voice.

"What I'm asking is if she's coming to New York, Olympus needs its architect," said the woman.

"Yeah, she is, but we're not telling her until tonight. The ticket is for Wednesday, and we were just not going to make her go to school tomorrow so she can pack," said my dad. I was going back to New York? I almost collapsed I was so excited.

"What about school?" asked the woman.

"We were going to surprise her by sending her to a small private high school with great opportunities for advanced students. I have a feeling she's going to love the building and architectural department," replied my dad, was it just me or does he sound proud of himself?

"Sounds like a plan. Glad to have this chat Fred. I hope I see you soon." Then there was a flash and my dad sighed and I could hear the scratching of his pen. I knew that was my mom. I was so excited, I ran right to my room, turned my music up, and screamed. When I finished, I picked up the little things around my room and sat on my bed. I dug in my side table drawer and found a golden drachma. I turned on the little battery powered fan that sprays water, and creates the perfect Iris message. "Oh Iris, goddess of Rainbows, please accept my offering, show me Percy Jackson, Manhattan, New York." Suddenly, Percy appeared in the middle of my room. He was sitting on his bed, looking dead confused. He had books surrounding him and papers all around, he ran his hand through his hair and huffed.

"Stuck, Seaweed Brain?" I asked loudly. He jumped six feet in the air, and his face lit up when he saw me. I loved that. My heart did back flips when he smiled at me.

"Sorry I'm not a super genius like you, Wise Girl. I missed you." He said. I missed him too. We had to skip Iris messaging for a week because I ran out of drachmas. Longest week of my life.

"I would give you a kiss because that was so sweet but I can't," I pouted. I had the urge to tell him about me coming to New York, but I decided not to. I had the perfect surprise for him come Thursday. "Anyway, what high school are you at again, Percy?" I asked

"Goode High School, on East 81st street, why?" he rose an eyebrow in suspicion.

"No reason, but my friends like you!" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Sweet..but they haven't even met me." He said, getting that adorable confused look he usually gets.

"Well, I put those pictures of us on my planner, " he grinned at that part and rose his eyebrow in scandalous way, which made me laugh, "anyway they saw them and all of them called you gorgeous." I blurted out.

He turned red, but recovered, "And what did you say, Miss Chase?"

This time I turned red. "Um.." he laughed and squatted in front of the Iris message, "No please, go on. That's a great story." He fully raised his eyebrows now. I laughing hysterically at this point, and he was laughing too. Gods, I missed him so much already. I squatted in front of the Iris message too, and it felt like we were only inches apart like the old times.

"For your information, Mr. Perseus Jackson, I agreed. What can I say, those green eyes make girls melt." I said, I could just feel the heat rise to my face. Percy reached forward like he wanted to touch me face, but he remembered it was just an Iris message and turned red also.

"Gods, I want to kiss you so bad!" he muttered, then firmly plopped to the ground in front of the message with crossed legs, hands propping up his chin. I copied him.

"Oh stop pouting, I may come back earlier than you think." CRAP. I never meant to mention that. His eyes lit up and he sat up. "No way." He said, grinning. Just then, my stepmom called me to dinner. "Sorry, Seaweed Brain, dinner time. I'll see you later, okay?" he looked disappointed then nodded.

"Alright, Wise Girl, just remember, I miss you." He said. I would kill anyone if they repeated this, but he had a tendency to take my breath away with just little things that make me feel lucky that he was mine.

"I miss you too." I said, I smiled sadly and swiped through the image. This whole different sides of the country thing sucked, but luckily soon enough we can be together again. I walked downstairs for dinner. Afterwards, my little brothers left to get their homework done, and my dad asked me to stay behind.

"I understand you're the official architect of Olympus, so your stepmom and I are sending you back to New York until next school year to work on it. We also arranged for you to go to Puttock High, for gifted children. We also arranged a credit card. Thank my job for all this, they gave me quite a raise. What do you say sweetie, do you want to go back to New York?"

I got up and hugged them both, "Of course! Thank you guys so much I can't even explain how happy I am!" I almost cried.

"They have quite an architect program, so get happier!" said my stepmom. We may have never gotten along super well, but I see a bright future for us. With that, I ran upstairs to start repacking, and plan my ambush on Percy.

I spent the next 36 hours panicking, jumping around giggling, and thinking. Packing was a breeze because I was still a bit packed from Camp Half Blood this summer. I was too lazy to fully-fully unpack. When I got to the plane, I could barely believe I was actually going to New York again, and when the plane ride was done, I knew I was home. Home sweet home.

***Okay guys, tell me what you think of the whole back to school thing? Like it? Hate it? Review or message me to let me know, please!***


	12. Chapter 12

***I've been at my bestfriend's house for about 3 days, so I've been frivolous with updating, but I promise I will be better! Here's 12, thanks to everyone who's stayed this long and supported me, love you lots(: review and favorite! Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson***

**Chapter 12: Surprise!**

Percy's POV:

Life was doing pretty good for me and my parents. My mom got a raise, and Paul already got her a job at a publishing company with him. Both of them get really good pay. When I got home from camp, there was a blue Toyota Camry, with black leather seating. I almost collapsed.

"NO FREAKING WAY. NO WAY. NO WAY." I put my hands behind my head. Paul tossed me the keys, clad with a trident charm just for me. I ran over and tackled them both in a hug. The next day, I went to school and met up with my friends Chris, Lee, and Dinah. Like most days, I went through school confused to no end. At lunch Dinah looked at me weird.

"Yeah?" I asked her.

"You got together with Annabeth." She said, smiling.

"How'd you know?" I didn't tell anyone because I really didn't feel like being joked at about it.

"You forgot to hide your planner, idiot." She laughed. I had our pictures taped on my planner. I blushed.

"I'm really happy for you, Perce." She said, smiling. I smiled too. Then everyone filed to the table, and school officially was back in session. While everyone talked about summer, I let my mind wander to Annabeth. She ran out of drachmas so no more Iris messages for us. It sucked. I missed seeing her smiling face, and holding her, and feeling her heartbeat. I miss her in general. I went through the rest of the day not paying attention, so like usual. I loved driving in my car. That was probably the next best thing than Annabeth.

When I got home, I had a ton of homework. I grabbed a coke and went to my room to work on it. I have no idea how long I sat there on one math problem, I hated it when letters fraternized with numbers.

"Stuck, Seaweed Brain?" asked an all-too-familiar voice, which made my heart leap. There she was, right in the middle of my bedroom. Her hair tied back haphazardly and sitting on her bed. I was so excited to see her, I sat there smiling like an idiot. We talked for a little bit and she dropped a hint about coming to New York earlier. I was actually really excited, but she wouldn't tell me what it meant. She had to leave early, and I was sad because I missed her so much. She told me she missed me too and that made me sadder. After that, I brushed everything on my bed to the floor and went to bed early. My mom came in later to ask if I wanted to eat and I mumbled and rolled over. I slept until my alarm sounded for school, which was over 12 hours later. What can I say, I was really tired?

The next day at school flew by; I wasn't paying attention even more than usual. I just thought about Annabeth. Gods I missed her so much. What I wouldn't give to just hold her for 5 minutes. Call me clingy, I don't care. We've saved each other's lives so much, we earned the right to be clingy to each other. As I stumbled outside into the sun after school with Chris and Lee, and over to my car, I didn't get very far. Right at the bottom of the steps of my high school was a girl. A girl with round, gorgeous gray eyes, and golden blonde princess curls, and tanned skin. Her gorgeous face broke into a smile when she saw me.

"Annabeth?" I yelled. I ran down the steps and dropped my stuff on the sidewalk and ran over to her, picked her up, and spun her around.

"Seaweed Brain! I missed you so much!" she laughed. I set her down and just held her there. The gods must favor me, because this is all I have wanted for a month. I cupped her face in my hands, "You have no idea how much I've missed you, Wise Girl." Her gray eyes shone.

"I think I do." She said, and then she pulled me down for a kiss. A kiss meant for the books, because it made my brain melt, heart skip beats in a row, stomach jump, and body electrify. When I pulled free, I laid my forehead on hers and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Welcome back to New York." I smiled. She smiled to and laid her head on my chest. "Feels good to be home." She murmured. I just held her there. Some of the people I knew hooted or awed but I didn't care, all I cared about was my girlfriend was here, my girlfriend who I missed so much. I kissed her nose and grabbed her hand, "Want to come to my house? Then you have an excuse to ride in my new car." I smiled. Her jaw dropped.

"Car?" she asked.

"Welcome to the new improved Percy Jackson, car and amazing girlfriend included." I laughed.

"I'm thinking this Percy is my favorite." Grinned Annabeth. I kissed her temple and we headed to my car. She sat down and started futzing with the buttons and looking around.

"Surprisingly clean, Seaweed Brain, I'm proud of you!" she joked. I leaned forwards on the armrest. "So proud you could kiss me?" I asked. She laughed, and leaned forwards too.

"We'll see." She said quietly. I grabbed her chin and pulled her in for another kiss today. I couldn't help it, she was intoxicating. She pulled back, "Don't do that while you're driving, or we'll both regret it." She said, "save it for later." I'm pretty sure my face turned all the shades of red known to the human eye, and put the car in drive. On the way home, Annabeth laughed to herself.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, you may not be good at school, or archery, or thinking straight, but you are an amazing driver." She said, smiling.

"Oh, what, so being a good boyfriend isn't on that list of things I'm amazing at?" I pried.

She leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "You'll figure it out," and started to laugh. The car swerved and I had to gain control back. Annabeth started to laugh even harder with her golden laugh, and I laughed too.

"Don't do that, it's dangerous. I think it's a mistake calling you Wise Girl." I said.

"Hey! At least I can do Algebra correctly!" she punched me in the shoulder. I pulled into the parking garage for our building. I got out of the car, grabbed my stuff, and opened Annabeth's door.

"Looks like chivalry isn't dead after all." She said.

"Point one: Jackson." I said. We walked hand in hand until I got to the door, where I had to get my keys back out. As we walked in Annabeth gasped. I forgot to mention we did some renovations with all the new money my parents made.

"Geez, Percy, you didn't mention you live in a five-star suite!" she gasped, "look at the size of that TV! Your kitchen looks like a chef's kitchen! Holy cow, the bathroom got an upgrade!" she was running around from room to room, freaking out, I smiled. She shut up when she got to my room.

"What, don't have anything to say about my room?" I joked, as I slipped in a put my stuff away.

"No, it's just I've never been in your room before. Not as bad as I thought." She joked. I kicked back on my bed and turned on my iPod. My stepdad uploaded the music on for me, because demigods can't use the internet without being tracked by monsters. Bad luck, right? I gestured for her to relax with me, but she just sat on my desk chair.

"Hey, you're making me feel lonely over here!" I complained. Her face turned red.

"It's just, well, what if your mom comes home? That'll be embarrassing." She said.

"Don't worry about it, she'll be fine. Come here, I missed you too much." I pouted.

"I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat." She popped up and reached out her hand. I sighed and took it. I got up and she walked me to my own kitchen. I plopped down in a chair at the table, and she went rummaging through the cabinets.

"Where do you keep the cereal around here?"

"Third door on the right." I said. She pulled out Lucky Charms.

"No way. Does Percy still like his lucky charms?" she asked in a pouty voice.

"Hey! They're a good source of whole grains!" I said defensively, and I reached for the box. She tried to lift it above my head, but I'm taller than her so that didn't work. I grabbed the box and kissed her on the cheek. "I win." I muttered into her cheek. Then I turned around her to get the bowls and spoons. "Hey, Annabeth, can you get the milk?" I asked.

"On it!" she said. I turned around and she was sitting primly at the table with milk right in front of her. Gods, she was so beautiful. I sat down and poured out cereal and she poured the milk. Before she poured the milk in mine, I threw a marshmallow at her face. She gasped and threw a cereal piece at my face. I took a handful and chucked it at her. It stuck in her hair and got all over the kitchen.

"Oh, you're on!"

"Bring it, Owl Girl!"

We ended up with an empty box of Lucky Charms and cereal all over the floor. Annabeth had a plate up to her face while I pelted her with floor cereal. We were both were laughing hysterically, then suddenly the lock in the door turned.

"Oh no." Annabeth said. I just laughed. My mom and stepdad walked in to see me and my girlfriend in the wreckage of a cereal war, Lucky Charms strewn from the fight.

"Percy, what is…oh my goodness, Annabeth!" my mom ran forwards and crushed Annabeth in a signature mom bear hug. Paul just smiled and chuckled to himself, shaking his head. He got a broom and tossed it to me.

"Have fun, buddy!" he yelled as he walked away. Buddy? Eh, whatever. My mom whirled to look at me. Signature mom disapproving look. "Perseus Jackson, you had a girl in this house alone. And all you did was have a cereal fight? Well, I'm proud of you," she smiled and patted my shoulder, "clean this up. You too, Annabeth." She called as she walked away. "On it!" we both said. I laughed, and so did Annabeth. Twenty minutes later, the kitchen was free of its war damage.

"I totally won," grinned Annabeth.

"Oh really?" I asked, as I stepped closer.

She took one big step so we were nose to nose, "Really." I leaned in for a kiss, but she whipped around, and whipped me with her hair. "Hey, let's watch a movie on your insanely huge TV!" she said, laughing. I shook my head then tuned on the DVD player, she picked out an old Indiana Jones movie. I settled into the wrap-around couch, smiling like an idiot on purpose. She laughed and curled up next to me, arms around her knees. I sighed and pulled her close.

"Hey, Romeo, calm down your mom and stepdad are right in there!" she said, trying to push off my chest.

"I don't really care. I've missed you too much. And besides, it's not that scandalous to relax with your boyfriend. Sound good?" I said. She smiled to herself. "What?" I asked, worried I'd pushed her too far again. I didn't want to make her do something she didn't want to do. "Look if you don't want to snuggle or whatever I get it-"

"No, that's not it, our one month is in 2 days," She said, "I totally forgot." I'd forgotten too. One month, wow. It's not much, but it felt like an eternity with her. I wish it was an eternity. She's my best friend, and girlfriend. Best of both worlds, you could say.

"I got this," I said; winking; as she settled under my arm. It was a long weekend, so I didn't really need to worry about my homework. Annabeth fell asleep after the second Indiana Jones movie. I slid off of the couch, and pulled the afghan over her and put a pillow under her head. I didn't realize my mom was behind me, until I turned and almost died from being scared so bad.

"Well, Percy, I'm proud of how much of a young gentleman you've become." She said, smiling. She was all ready for bed, which was obvious because it was 2 in the morning.

"Thanks mom." I whispered. I gave her a hug goodnight and settled in my own bed, smiling to myself. This school year might not suck after all, not at all.

***oh goodness, longest chapter of them all, sorry if it was too much ): review and favorite if you loved it (:***


	13. Chapter 13

***Hey guys, look, this is a fanfiction. I love it when you give me honest feedback but keep flames to a very quiet voice(: I may not get every single detail 100% but I try! I know Annabeth went back to California but she's back now so, hey, s'all good! And I respect Rick's decisions in his series so disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson, review and favorite!***

**OOOOOkay my brain's been somewhere else. I have made A LOT of mistakes lately. Maybe I should take a break from this until I reread some stuff. Sorry for the mistakes in the story line, I edited it out. Too much stuff running around my head? Maybe. Otherwise I'm fixing the mistakes now...  
**

**Chapter 13: Old Friends**

Percy's POV: 

Normally, New York traffic is horrible, but today it was surprisingly clear. I'd never seen Annabeth like this, ever. She had her hands over her head, laughing and smiling in the sun; she was gorgeous. Her laugh was contagious, so eventually we were both laughing. I loved having her here, it was amazing. I was so excited to have her be here, I can't put it in words. It felt like summer, but then again, I had school in 2 days. Annabeth started about a week after me.

As we drove through the streets, Annabeth turned up the music. The whole way, we laughed and sang along until we stopped in the grocery store parking lot. I turned down the music and closed the windows. "Awww, mood killer," she pouted. I laughed, "Deal with it, pouty face."

"Boo you!" she said. I leaned forwards, "Boo me?"

"Yes! Boo you!" she laughed. I leaned forwards and kissed her. "What was that for?" she asked quietly.

"'Cuz I felt like it." I grinned, and she laughed. I got out of the car and opened her door for her, locking it after us. I got a rush of cold air when I entered the store. I turned around a corner, but I realized Annabeth wasn't beside me. I turned in a circle looking for her.

"You look like a dog chasing its tail," I heard behind me. She was leaning on a end of an isle, with her fiery orange mess of curly hair, paint splattered shorts, and bandana in her hair.

"Rachel?" I haven't seen her in weeks. I walked over and gave her a hug, "Where have you been?"

"Around, how have you been?" she asked.

"I'm really good, actually, amazing since Annabeth came back to New York." I said, smiling.

"I knew it, how's Goode without me?" Rachel asked.

"Miserable, how's Clairon Acadamy?"

"Same." A man called Rachel's name from the entrance and I saw her dad, I waved at him.

"Hey, I got to go, we only visited New York for a couple days to let me grab a couple things I forgot, but it was great seeing you!" said Rachel.

"You too." I said hugging her. With that, I went back to looking for Annabeth. I found her wandering through the fruit section, she looked relieved when she saw me.

"Thank gods, this place is weirdly huge I thought I might be stuck here forever." She said, exasperated. I laughed.

"What, need your knight in shining armor to save you?" I laughed, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Oh, get over yourself, Seaweed Brain. Let's just get the groceries," she muttered. I smiled because she didn't deny it. I walked throughout the store, picking up everything on the list my mom asked for. Annabeth trailed behind, looking at everything. I just filled up the basket, but stopped in the ice cream aisle.

"Hey, Annabeth, what's your favorite flavor of ice cream?" I called.

"Um, I'd have to say strawberry, why?" she called back. I picked up a carton of strawberry ice cream and slipped it in the basket, along with blue moon; my favorite.

"Why are you buying ice cream?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, I was going to ask if you wanted to hang out again tonight, so what do you say?"

"Of course, it's better than my dorm room anyway," she said, smiling.

"Oh, I see how it is, I'm just an escape from boredom, huh?" I asked, fake pouting. She laughed at my pouty face and grabbed my hand. We walked hand in hand to the checkout line. When we got to the lady checking out our things, she smiled. "You two are the cutest thing. You seem perfect together." We both blushed. I paid and we got back to the car. The music was turned all the way up, we were pretty silent too but it wasn't awkward at all. We walked in to find my mom and Paul all dressed up and getting ready to go.

"Oh, hey Percy, listen, Paul's friend won tickets to a Broadway show and he doesn't want to go to he let us have the tickets. It looks like you'll be on your own tonight. That okay?" asked my mom.

"Yeah, but I was going to ask if Annabeth-" she gave me a mom look, "could hang out…with me…again." I finished, sheepishly.

"Fine."

"Really?" I was surprised; usually she was really strict with girls.

"Don't push it. See you later dear, love you!" and with that my mom and Paul left. I turned to Annabeth and smiled. She laughed, "You have your idiot smile on again. Would you mind driving me to my dorm so I can get a different outfit on? This one isn't warm enough." She looked down at her jean shorts and yellow v-neck, and light orange converse.

"Sure, we can go now." We locked up the house and set out once again in my car.

"Did I ever tell you how much of a lifesaver this car is, and how awesome it is?" Annabeth asked.

"No, I don't think so. He appreciates it." I laughed.

"He?"

"Yes, my car is a 'he'. Deal with it." I said, looking at her raised eyebrow and judgmental expression.

"Whatever, what, are you still trying to name it?" she joked.

"…no…."

"Really? What's up with guys and their cars?" she asked.

"Unspoken bond; I'm thinking of naming it Excelsior. Yeah, Excelsior works." I decided, smiling. _Sounds pretty cool to me _I thought. I didn't realize Annabeth was laughing at me the whole time. "Oh shut up, Wise Girl."

"I never said anything." She said, chuckling, "Oh wait, here it is. Pull over here." I pulled over in front of a huge building that looked like an esteemed college. Complete with marble columns, and little sitting area in front.

"Whoah, and you like my house better?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes, I do. I'll be right back." She hopped out of the car and ran into the building. I wondered what the rules for staying out and curfews are here. I don't want to get her in trouble. Instead of investigating, I stayed in the car. It was only 3 o'clock, so the sun was still up. It was hard to just sit there, so I started to play with my keys. It seemed like I was there forever, but it was only ten minutes.

Annabeth came running back to the car, breathless and in a new outfit. She was wearing jean capris and gray low tops, her shirt was a white tank top and thin purple sweatshirt. Of course, she was wearing her camp beads, and she was breathtaking. As she stepped back in the car, she looked at me funny. "What, did I do something?" she asked, looking behind her.

"No, no it's just, well, you're gorgeous." I blurted out. She turned pink and looked down then back up.

"Well, thanks, Seaweed Brain," she said. She leaned forward on the arm rest and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled and started to drive home. The sun was just starting to go down, bathing everything in its orange glow. When we got back to the apartment, the stars were poking through, even though the sky was still a bit orange. I opened the door and put my keys on the hook Paul put up for them. I took off my sweatshirt and dropped it on the couch, then I realized I didn't know where Annabeth was. "Annabeth?" I called out.

"I'm out here!" I heard her call from the terrace. Our terrace isn't anything special, it's really small with only a small table and 2 chairs. Annabeth was leaning over the railing gazing up at the sky. I wrapped my arms around shoulders from behind, and put my chin on her head. She sighed, and looked up, "Do you think Beckendorf and Silena found each other?" she asked.

"Um, I don't know. I hope so." I said. I had no idea why she asked, but all I knew was that she looked sad. "Come on, let's get some ice cream and watch movies," I suggested.

"Sure, sounds good to me," she smiled, I took her hand and lead her to the kitchen, got the ice cream, and sat down. Annabeth picked out a random movie and sat down with me. She was oddly silent the whole time, and still looked sad. I pulled her into a hug and held her tight.

"Why are you so down?" I asked.

She gripped my arm, "I don't know, I guess I've been thinking about the war, and how some people can't even enjoy what we're doing right now, anymore." She looked down.

"Well, they gave their lives in a war that saved a lot of people, and died heroes. They deserve way more than this, they deserve a life fit for heroes," I said, kissing her temple, "so cheer up and live a life that you think is fit for them." I finished. She looked into my eyes.

"Wow, who would've thought you could be so deep, Seaweed Brain. Thanks, though, it helped."

"Anytime." I said. I bent down and kissed her, then actually started to watch the movie. "Do you have any idea what this movie's about?"

"No idea." She replied. We laughed and tried to figure out what this movie was even about, eventually we just fell asleep. We were woken up by Paul and my mom coming home. I would've moved but I didn't care. My mom gave me a look and went to bed herself. I'd have to apologize later. But right now, I'm perfectly comfortable where I am. Perfect.

***thanks for reading, and review and favorite!***


	14. Chapter 14

***I couldn't stay away, came up with a faaaantastic idea(: Got back from the lakefront today, I love summer! I wrote this at my best friend's house a couple days ago, so sorry it's so short! Hope you like it! Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson, review and favorite!(: oh and I'm not sure if the excerpt from the Demigod Diaries is their one month but I didn't really feel like following it because I'm not exactly sure if it was their anniversary or not, so I came up with my own scenario myself, hope you like it(:***

**Chapter 14: Anniversary**

Annabeth's POV:

Today was our one month anniversary. It isn't much, but for a demigod, you take what you get. I was actually really nervous, but Percy said he's take care of it. I sat in front of the vanity my roommate had brought in, with make-up surrounding me. I had a slight idea how to use some of it, but other stuff I didn't want to risk it with.

"I still can't believe you haven't even used mascara or eyeliner before! I'm floored! But honestly, you're gorgeous so I don't think you need to," gushed my roommate Bella. She had shoulder length straight brown hair, with hazel eyes, and was a ballet dancer. Her family was pretty good on their feet too, so she was a typical rich girl. She was really nice and welcoming though. I just stared forward into the mirror, a little red from the compliment.

"You know, I could use some help!" I exclaimed, turning around. Bella smiled and started to work on my face. She put on a little concealer to my under eye circles from late nights with Percy and designs, and a really light layer of shadow; which looked smokey on my eyelids. A bit of mascara and a little eyeliner later, I looked amazing thanks to Bella.

"And let's finish with a little bit of shiny lip balm!" she finished, rolling on her heels and admiring her work.

"Thank you so much Bella," I said, smiling. I stood up and she gave me a hug, "No problem, what are roommates for?" she said, smiling, and then she left. I walked over to my bunk, and smoothed out the dress I picked out. _Whoah, what, Annabeth has a dress? No way!_ You must be thinking. But yes, I am wearing a dress. Bella went shopping with me today, along with my dad's credit card. The dress was a really soft cotton, with a bustier top. The bottom flowed, and it was a soft teal, with a soft leather belt around the middle. Bella then found me some silver strappy gladiator sandals and small silver owl earrings, which made me flip. I put my curls half up half down, curls falling down, then fixed my beaded necklace. I looked at myself in a mirror, and felt breathtaking. (If I do say so myself) With that, I left the dorm, shortly after concealing my dagger strapped to my leg. (Just in case)

I walked outside to a surprisingly warm and sunny New York, and Percy was leaning up against his car, with a gray button up and dark khaki pants, with, of course, his blue converse. His hair was still delightfully messy, but done really well too. His beaded necklace easily visible and he looked amazing. The minute he saw me his jaw dropped. I felt myself turn a little pink, but still walked forwards.

"You look…uh…." he tried, but failed. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Want to try again?" I asked, smiling.

"You look amazingly, beautifully gorgeous." He finished, turning bright red. I leaned in for a kiss, and I felt him smile. When we broke apart, he reached behind him and opened my door for me.

"For you, my lady." He said, grinning. I blushed and sat down. He jogged to the other side and got in, turned on the car, and started to drive. He was weirdly silent the whole time and creepily smiling to himself. (Creepy in a slightly cute way)

"Not trying to ruin the mood, Seaweed Brain, but you look creepy with that smile on your face." I said. He laughed, but didn't say anything, "What ignoring me?" I asked. He just smiled forwards. I leaned on the armrest and whispered, "Can't do it forever." We stopped at a stoplight, and he turned to grab my chin, and kissed me softly.

"Right again, Wise Girl. But I don't want to drop any spoiling hints," he grinned. I remembered it was Sunday, and I started school tomorrow and he had school.

"Did you finish your homework, Seaweed Brain?" I pried.

"Actually, yes, and I am very proud of myself." He said, smiling proudly. I laughed, "That's a first! Congrats!" I joked.

Right after that, I didn't joke anymore. We pulled up in front of a beach, with a docked restaurant right in front of the sunset and ocean. I gasped, and Percy stopped the car. I looked at him and he smiled at me. "No way." I said.

"Way," he said grinning, "I made reservations the day you came."

"So you didn't forget? And I did?" I said, incredulous. He reached over and grabbed my hand, then released it and stepped out. I follow suit. He offered me his arm, and I wrapped my arm under it. As we got closer, the building was actually a large shack, bathed in orange, and classic yet modern. It was perfectly designed and perfect for tonight. It may only be one month, but me and Percy went through a lot together, even before we started to go out. He was my first real boyfriend, and best friend, so one month was a bit more important to us, and me. The fact that both of us almost die every summer is a huge factor too.

Percy pulled me from my thoughts by pulling me to a secluded table, on a terrace opened by glass French doors to small private pier right over the ocean. There was a salty breeze coming from the ocean, and you could hear the waves lap the shore. The sun bathed everything in a soft orange, and the table was just set for two. There was a pitcher of water and a small basket of bread, with an arrangement of lilies and white roses. "This is gorgeous, Percy." I said, smiling up at him. He just smiled and pulled out my chair, then sat across from me. I grabbed his hand from across the table.

"Happy anniversary, Annabeth." He said quietly.

"Happy anniversary, Percy." I replied, then he kissed me lightly.

Dinner was amazing, I had salmon and he had steak. We talked and laughed the whole time. As the sun went down, stars shone over the ocean and an almost full moon bathed everything in a light silvery light. We relaxed and picked out the constellations. Shortly after, Percy paid the bill and we went back to his car. He opened the car door for me but I didn't let him leave right away because I pulled him in for a kiss. It wasn't like the usual soft ones, it had more feeling. Tonight was one of the best nights. As we drove home, Percy held my hand when it was appropriate because he was driving. He walked me to my dorm and I wrapped my arms around him and he wrapped his arms around me. I thought I felt him kiss my head. I pulled back and unlocked my door.

"Goodnight, Percy." I smiled. I was halfway in my dorm, but he put his hand on the doorframe and leaned forward for a goodnight kiss. He pulled back so we were centimeters apart.

"Goodnight, Annabeth." He whispered. My heart did conjoined somersaults with my stomach, but was interrupted by Bella, who possibly couldn't stand it anymore and exploded with, "AWWWWW YOU GUYS ARE SO ROMANTIC IT'S ADORABLE! YOU GO, ANNABETH!"

Both Percy and I laughed, but I closed the door. I smiled at Bella and got ready for bed. As I started to fall asleep, I thought about tonight, and that was one fantastic way to fall asleep.

***Sorry for the shortness, but I didn't feel like dragging it out. I thought this one was really cute. My best friend sat there making weird noises the whole time I wrote this, so please don't judge about the mistakes I may have made. Blame it on SilverLuna1997. Check her out though(: she's big on Harry Potter and Doctor Who for those guys who like those awesome fandoms, review and favorite!***


	15. Chapter 15

***Okay, so I figured let's try to stay true to Rick's wishes, and go out with Percy disappearing. Not this chapter, but soon. I just love the whole Percabeth separation, because that makes an awesome reunion, no matter how romantic or tense it is! I mean, I hate that he separated them, but I'm genuinely excited for the reunion and adventure in MoA. That just means I have to brush up on my early Lost Heroes to perfect my story line, otherwise: Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson, review and favorite!* **

**BY THE WAY! I skipped a couple weeks since the last chapter, I don't want to drag this story out, because we all know how annoying that is when it happens!**

**Chapter 15:**

Percy's POV:

As I sat in class, staring at the mass of jumbled letters and numbers on the board, I thought about the past weeks with Annabeth. Ever since she came back, life seemed..sunnier? Well, you know what I mean. We had spent almost every day after school together, well, she helped me with my homework and ate dinner with us, and then I drove her home. All in all, I didn't care if it was routine, it was still fantastic. We also decided to skip out on the school dances; bad experience from school dances before. Instead we usually just hung out at my house with movies and popcorn. Earlier this week, I remember when I went to _her_ dorm for once…

I walked in the small doorway to Annabeth's shared dorm room. There was a bay window, with a seat; books scattered everywhere. There was a desk, with a laptop and papers neatly stacked. The beds were twin sized and uniformly parallel, one with pink flowered bedding, the other a pale purple and grey striped pattern, papers strewn on it. There were also 2 nightstands and lamps, both the same. On one side was a lavish vanity, the other was a plush chair, with even more books on it. I'm thinking you can guess which side was Annabeth's. The walls were just a normal crème, the carpet a darker crème. Pictures of a brunette and other people were plastered on the wall above the pink bedding; I'm guessing that's Bella. I've met her once, technically just heard her. She squealed when I dropped Annabeth after our anniversary dinner. The closet was surprisingly overflowing with clothes, _Bella again,_ I guessed.

"Oh, hey, Seaweed Brain," called a voice outside the door, "you must've just gotten here." Annabeth walked in, a piece of paper in her hand.

"Do you normally just leave your door open?" I asked.

"No, I had to get the dorm announcement that was just down the hall," as she said this, she taped the paper to the back of the door.

"Oh, so where's Bella?" I asked.

"Ballet classes. Ready to study for that big History test?" she asked.

"If by ready you mean ready to fail, definitely!" I said, over dramatically. She just rolled her eyes and yanked the plush chair to the end of the purple and gray bed. She curled up with a binder in her lap, and patted the end of the bed for me to sit down. I sat cross-legged, facing her. With history in my lap, I set to try to figure out World War II and its main impacts. I stared at one section for ages, watching the letters swirl around each other.

"Do you always stare at your textbooks like that?" asked Annabeth, smiling.

I sighed, "Yes…" She smiled and leaned over the text.

"Oh, okay, this one's easy." She went on to explain World War II, and I finally got the main points. About an hour and a half later of Annabeth explaining things then her just reading a book, I crammed as much as I could in my brain. I packed up the rest of my history junk, and math homework I managed to salvage done, and flopped backwards.

"Oh my gods, Percy, it's just homework!" laughed Annabeth, who looked up from her book.

"Shut up, Wise Girl, still hate it." I muttered, covering my arm over my eyes and yawning.

"Why don't you go home and rest up for that test, it's already 6 and your mom probably has made dinner," said Annabeth quietly, I could hear worry in her voice.

"Why, don't want me here anymore?" I pouted. She laughed quietly, "No, I just don't want you to fail. Again."

"Hey, a D is a passing grade!" I sputtered.

"Barely."

"Ugh, but I don't want to gooooo!" I whined. I uncovered my eyes to see Annabeth laughing at me, book closed in her lap. The sun was almost down, leaving its soft red light. The light shone against her face, illuminating her profile. It was stunning. I picked up my iPod, synced by Paul, and pulled up the camera. Annabeth was still smiling from laughing at me. I quick snapped a picture of her smiling. Her smile dropped and she looked shocked.

"Hey! That's not fair!" she cried. I laughed and waved the iPod in her face. She lurched for it but overshot it and ended up in my lap. I pulled her up from under her arms and sat her in my lap; arms wrapped around her waist and chin on her shoulder. She humphed as I moved her, then sighed and stretched her legs out on the chair in front of her. I was still sitting cross-legged. She leaned back and slid the iPod out of my hands and started to play with it. I just closed my eyes and tightened my arms around her. If I could stay like this, I wouldn't mind at all. Before I knew it, I heard the shutter sound of my iPod, and opened my eyes to see Annabeth with the front camera on, laughing silently.

"Fine, got me," I said, grabbing my iPod back and throwing it on top of my bag.

"Darn right I did," she grinned. There was a knock on the door, and Bella was standing there, in a soft pink wrap-around skirt, black leotard, and pale pink ballet slippers, breathing heavily.

"Annabeth…meeting…counselor…check-up…now." She managed to huff out, as she stumbled in the door.

"Oh crap, I forgot!" Annabeth exclaimed. She quickly got up and started to get my stuff together, throwing my shoes and sweatshirt at me. I put them on and stood up, thoroughly confused.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, our counselor checks up with us, making sure we're both doing okay at the school and with each other and all once a month. Today's our meeting and I totally forgot." explained Annabeth Bella emerged from the closet in a totally different outfit, and brushed out her hair.

"Hey, you must be Percy. I'm Bella as you might know, nice to meet you!" she said, grabbing her phone and keys. Annabeth handed me my backpack and nudged me out the door, with her and Bella following suit.

"Okay, I'm sorry for shoving you out on such short notice but I really have to go, so I'll see you later, okay?" asked Annabeth.

"No, don't worry about it. See you later." I said, leaning down to give her one last peck goodnight.

"Come on! We're already late!" called Bella, who was already halfway down the hall.

"On it!" called Annabeth. She gave me a peck, and then ran down the hall, keys still in hand.

The sound of the bell for the end of the day wrenched me out of my memories, and back to the harsh reality. Darcy was at the door, waiting for me. I gathered up all my stuff and walked to our lockers. Her locker is two away from mine.

"Why are you so distant this year?" asked Darcy.

"I think you know why.." I trailed off, absentmindedly opening my locker and grabbing my stuff.

"Oh, so you and Annabeth are doing okay?" she asked.

"We're doing great. How are you and Chet?" I asked.

"Well, him being in Washington and all is hard, but during break he's coming back to see family so we finally get to see each other." I could just hear how excited she was. Chet was a great guy; I met him last year before he moved.

"How long ago did he move away again?" I asked.

"4 months and 6 days." Recited Darcy.

"Oh, wow. Okay," I said, surprised how accurately she counted.

"Oh, just say it, pitiful right?" she said, exasperated. She was standing behind me, waiting for me. I closed my locker and grabbed my bag and caught up with Chris, who was waiting for us ahead.

"No, no way. I was going to say how well you can count," I joked, Chris laughed, "how long have you guys been dating now?" I asked.

Darcy looked to the ceiling, "A year and about…hmm….2 months."

Chris looked to the ground. We all knew he liked Darcy for a year now, and he hated it when we talked about Chet. We walked out the doors to the streets of New York, and I turned the opposite way to my car. I said bye to Chris and Darcy and shuffled to my car. It was chilly, so I zipped up my sweatshirt. Leaning up against my car was Annabeth, rubbing her arms through her sweatshirt.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" I asked, discreetly giving her a kiss and ushering her inside the car.

"Well, we were let out a little early, so I figured why not walk down here?" she smiled.

"How far away is it anyway?" I asked, surprised she walked that far.

"I don't know..can we just turn on the heater, I'm freezing!" she said.

"Okay," I said, turning on the heater and starting the car. I turned my head and looked at her, "I have no homework, want to go see a movie?"

"Sure." She said, smiling.

I got back from the movie later that night, after dropping Annabeth off. Honestly, I don't remember what it was about.

***there you have it, review and favorite!***


	16. Chapter 16

***I am so so so so so so so so so sorry it's late! I've been so busy and havne't had access to a computer! Don't eat me alive! Okay guys, almost done, last chapter's next chapter. If you want me to write a really quick MoA reunion, review for it! So I'm thinking about stopping when he disappears, then picking up with a short reunion; short and sweet to the point. What do you think? On a side note, I just love writing in Percy's POV, it's really fun for me(: Anyway, Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO, review and favorite!***

**Chapter 16: Picture Perfect. **

Percy's POV:

I reclined in the car waiting for Annabeth, being bored. I pulled out my iPod and brought up the pictures. I ended up on the one from earlier this week from Annabeth's dorm. The red sunlight bathed both of our faces in warm, red light, and I looked peacefully at sleep. Annabeth was beside me, beaming straight to the camera. Gods, she was gorgeous. Tomorrow, when she and I were out for winter break early, we would both be going to Camp Half Blood. Just the thought made me giddy. Three weeks in the place we met sounded awesome. I was driving there on Tuesday, and she was taking a cab or something. She didn't want to impose on me, even when I offered for me to drive her. Whatever, her choice.

The car door opened and Annabeth bounced in, looking happy and beaming. She leaned forwards and gave me a kiss, "Hey."

"Hey, babe," I blurted out. Babe? Where'd that come from. She looked at me, half shocked, half amused.

"Babe?" she asked, laughing.

"I don't know, just leave it alone." I said, shaking my head and laughing with her. She rested her hand on my hand that was on the shift and squeezed. I turned to her and smiled, she was smiling back and slightly pink. She reached forwards and grabbed my iPod.

"Can I plug this in somewhere?" she asked.

"Um, yeah, there's a cord in the glove compartment and the jack's next to the volume dial." I said. I heard Mayday Parade through the speakers, then a constant switch between Green Day, ACDC, and Death Cab for Cutie. Annabeth seemed to like none of these. My favorite song, Know Your Enemy, by Green Day came on, but that was switched of course.

"Hey! What's wrong with that song? Geez, hate all my music much?" I asked, joking. There was no response. Then I noticed the song she stopped on. Well, it wasn't exactly a song.

"The Sound of Waves. The whole album of a bunch of wave sounds. For an hour." Said Annabeth. I swear my face turned a dozen shades of red. She started to laugh and laugh, I think she even snorted. "Oh gods Seaweed Brain that's hilarious." She said, laughing even harder. We were already in the parking garage for the apartment, so I stopped the car.

"Oh we're already here," she said, stopping laughing and looking around her.

"Yeah, we got here around the time you were making fun of me," I said, wryly. I mean, waves calmed me down! They help me focus I guess, like when I'm at the ocean or lake at camp. When I'm frustrated or stuck, waves help me zone in, I guess. I looked to Annabeth and raised an eyebrow. "So you done?"

"Well…" she said, chuckling again. I grabbed my stuff and left the car. I wasn't mad, but I really didn't feel like being made fun of. It was a sucky day. Math was really hard, not going to lie. Turns out I didn't do as well as I thought on my history test, and Darcy was having boyfriend trouble so EVERYONE had to hear about it. It was just one of those days, but I'm not one to complain.

I didn't even hear her leave the car, or shut the door, but I did when she grabbed my arm and spun me around for a kiss. Her hands gripped the front of my shirt and she pulled me in closer, my arms instinctively wrapped around her waist. We broke apart and I smiled, "What was that for?"

She was still gripping the front of my shirt, but looked right in my eyes, "Look, you may be a Seaweed Brain, who gets bad grades, can't focus, is impulsive, and generally a seaweed brain, but you're my Seaweed Brain, and it's going to stay that way. Got it?"

I smiled to myself and had one short laugh, "No problem," and I leaned down for one more soft kiss. I felt her smile under my lips. I backed up and grabbed her hand, walking to the apartment.

"So what's got you so wound up?" she asked quietly. I didn't want to say anything because it was only a few stupid issues. Wasn't worth talking about. We got back to the apartment and I unlocked the door and started to walk outside, but Annabeth's hand slipped out of mine. "What's wrong?" I asked.

She just stood outside the doorway, arms crossed with a disapproving look etched on her face, "Perseus Jackson."

"That's me."

"No duh, Seaweed Brain. You can tell me when things are bothering you. Don't shut me out, it's not cool." She huffed out.

"Look, it's just a bunch of stupid stuff that's not worth talking about. Don't worry about it, okay?"

"No. Not okay Percy. You need to tell me these things, I'm your girlfriend."

I sighed and grabbed her hands and pulled her to the couch and told her ALL about my day. I'm not complaining or anything, but it seemed girly. Whatever, if it was with Annabeth, I don't care. When I finished, I asked "You happy now?"

She leaned forwards and put her hand on my neck, smiling, "Very." And she gave me a short kiss before going in the kitchen, "Want a soda?" she called.

"Yeah, Diet Coke please!" I called back, settling in the couch. We did this all the time, so it was kind of our routine. Annabeth came back in with 2 Diet Cokes, and relaxed under my arm. We were trying to work through The Lord of The Rings movies together, and it was going pretty well. As we sat there together, I realized how lucky I was to have her, even when she makes me spill my guts to her. I just relaxed and wrapped my arms around her, smelling her lemon scented hair and kissing her head. Picture perfect.

***Again sorry for being so late, I've been to Summerfest a lot and the laptop's on the fritz, but I'm back! Hope you guys liked it, sorry if it's a bit short. Review and favorite!***


	17. Chapter 17

***Okay guys, last chapter): I wanted to keep it true to the Lost Hero and it actually fits quite well to this story line I think. So my very good friend SilverLuna1997 gave me an idea: to write a really quick super fluffy one-shot reunion for Mark of Athena, and end it officially and done and over with there. What do you think? Input in the reviews? I could really use it. Anyway without further ado, the last official chapter of Where Do We Stand, Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO, review and favorite***

**Chapter 17: I Will Find Him**

Annabeth's POV: 

I stepped out of the cab into the bright morning light, right in front of some strawberry fields.

"You sure you want to be let off here, miss?" asked the cab driver.

"Definitely," I replied, grabbing my bags and practically jumping from the cab. I was so excited to be at camp without homework or roommates or anything else to distract me. Just me and Percy, and my one true home: Camp Half Blood. I shouldered my things, and trekked my way up past Thalia's pine tree, and into the warm sunny place I love oh so much.

"Annie!" yelled one of my half sisters, and dozens of other people came forward to greet me. I was so happy to see them, my heart exploded. Chiron came forward and gave me a hug.

"It's amazing to see you child, we've missed you here," he said, releasing me.

"I've missed it here too. Did Percy get here?" I asked.

"Yes, he got here surprisingly early this morning, in his new car may I say."

"Yeah, Paul and his mom sprang to buy him a car after the war, he loves it. I'll see you at archery, because I have to put away my things." I said, turning to enter my cabin.

"Alright then." Chiron then pattered off into the woods.

I walked in my cabin and took along breath, taking it all back in. I do this every summer, because I love this cabin so much. I love the thousands of books lining the walls, the small private desks, all the writing equipment, the owls everywhere, and the atmosphere in general! I made my way to my bunk, and began to set up my things. This time, I brought tape, and taped the pictures of me and Percy behind my headboard.

"Well, I like the way you decorate," said a very familiar voice behind me. Percy was leaning against a bunk next to mine, arms crossed with that playful smirk alight on his face. He was back in his Camp Half Blood orange shirt, shorts, and tennis shoes on with his camp necklace. _Never better, _I thought to myself. I smiled and went over to give him a hug. He wrapped his arms around my waist then picked me up and spun me around.

"Three weeks with no interruptions. Almost like last summer except no war. Even better." I heard him say. I just put my forehead on his chest and took it all in. It felt amazing to be back, like summer just resumed after a short break.

"Sounds like my kind of summer," I replied, smiling up at him. He touched my cheek and gave me a soft kiss.

"I have to go to archery, but I'll see you later okay?" he said, letting me go, but still holding my hand.

"No problem," I replied. He was slowly backing up and smiling at me, our fingers were still locked together and arms fully stretched out.

"Don't be forgetting about me now, Miss Chase, because this is a small camp." He said, winking. I laughed, "How could I forget a seaweed brain like you?" I replied. My hand dropped to my side as did his, and he turned and left. I can already tell this break was going to be a vacation.

My schedule went by really fast, like scary fast, mostly because I was so excited to be back. I was actually surprised by how fast free time came. I went to the lake to hang with Percy but he wasn't there, so I went to the arena. Of course he was there, slashing up dummies and rolling around, playing with new techniques and tricks with Riptide. I pulled out my dagger, _what's camp without a little fun? _ I thought to myself, as I thrust at him, catching him off guard and making him stumble sideways. He looked dumbfounded.

"Hey, no fair! Shoulda warned me!" He stuttered out. I just laughed and twirled my dagger; amused by his dumbfounded expression. It was really adorable.

He was sweaty from all the work he did today, must've been out of shape from not practicing. This time he lunged at me but I avoided the attack, lurching sideways. We dueled for all of free time, laughing and swiping the whole time. By the time the dinner horn sounded, we called a truce, and shared a kiss before he threw his arm around my shoulders. We walked to dinner laughing and talking the whole way. When we're at camp, I feel like everyone's more relaxed. Percy, especially. When we got to dinner, he gave a quick kiss before we parted tables, and the Aphrodite cabin squealed and chattered. You'd think after last summer, everyone would get used to it; I guess not.

All through dinner, me and Percy made hand gestures and faces to each other, breaking to eat food. I stuck my tongue out and he pulled his lips. I winked and he shot finger pistols. I blew a kiss and he caught it. Sometimes, I'm amazed at how girly I get around him. After dinner, we met up and took a walk around camp.

"Have you ever thought about what you're going to do when camp is over-over, like when we can't come back?" asked Percy, looking up to the trees.

"Well, I want to become an architect, and teach here in the summers. Live in an apartment in New York. Olympus is taking a long time, and that means I'm staying here, what are you going to do?"

"I have no clue. Go to college? Teach here during the summer? I'll figure it out in a couple of years." He said, staring off into the distance.

"I know you will, you always do," I said, smiling to myself. We were already to my cabin.

"This is your drop off," he said, snaking his arms around my waist. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Goodnight Annabeth." He said quietly.

"Goodnight, Percy." I said, going up on my tiptoes and giving him a goodnight kiss. He pulled me in closer to lengthen the kiss, and I smiled. He smiled down at me, releasing me and turning to walk to his cabin, hands in his pockets. I smiled to myself, giddy anticipating what this break will bring us. I slept soundly.

Percy's POV:

I turned and walked away from Annabeth, hands in my pockets. I turned Riptide over and over, happy from the events of today. I drove here no problem, actually surprised with myself how I early I got up on my own. I said bye to Paul and my mom and got on my way. After I got here I just walked around camp and played basketball with the Stolls and some Hephaestus kids for a while. When I heard Annabeth got here, I left and went to her cabin before classes resumed. The day flew by and it was great to be back at camp. Dinner was fun because me and Annabeth messed around, after dinner we talked and I kissed her goodnight.

Now, as I walked to my cabin, I kind of felt at peace in a way? I smiled to myself as I reached my cabin, thinking about Annabeth. I walked up the pathway and reached the door. As I grabbed the door handle, I blacked out. It felt as if someone pulled me down below the surface, like being sucked into the blackness.

Annabeth's POV: 

I woke up the next morning to go to an extra council meeting in the Big House. I got there later because I wasn't back on my meeting schedule. I expected to see Percy there but he wasn't there. While everyone talked about quests and events at camp, I just thought about why Percy wasn't there. I eventually spoke out and asked, "Has anyone seen Percy this morning?"

There were dozens of "no"s and "haven't you?"s, which made me even more suspicious, and Chiron looked nervous too. Immediately after the meeting, everyone agreed to keep an eye out for him. I kept up with my schedule for the day, and didn't see him at all. During free time, I decided to look for him. I ran to the lake, to no avail. Then I ran to Cabin 3, he wasn't there either. He wasn't in the arena, or anywhere else. Even weirder, no one had seen him at all today. He was only gone for a day, and I was already panicking. _Already Annabeth, calm down, he'll show up. He's always a seaweed brain like that, so calm down,_ I thought to myself.

Hours turned to days so eventually it became three days. I needed to find him this time. _This isn't going to happen again, _I thought to myself, _not like when we were 14, and I cried over him for a week. _No matter what, I was going to find him this time, not lie back and wait for him to show up eventually.

I was standing at the lake, thinking about my dream Hera sent me. I needed to find a kid with one shoe, then I'd find Percy. I knew exactly where to go, and I was leaving the next day. I just stared across the lake and thought about what could happen. I turned away, tired from worrying, and went to my cabin. I got there, but ended up staring at the pictures of me and him over my bunk. I touched them, and suddenly felt a silent tear on my cheek. As I let out a couple of short, silent tears, I made a decision: _I'm doing whatever it takes to find you, Seaweed Brain, because I promise; I will find you. _

***I didn't want to end it too depressing-ly, but it is pretty sad when Percy disappears. ): anyway, I want to write a Silena and Beckendorf fluffy one, give me feedback! I also need feedback in case you guys want a quick one-shot reunion, just to tie up loose ends in all this fluffiness. I really need feedback, it would be appreciated! Review please!***

~Thanks to everyone who's stayed with me this whole time, I 3 you!~


	18. Roman Reunion

***Alright guys, here's the reuinion(: I even read the first chapter of Mark of Athena again just to be accurate(: I appreciate every review, story alert, and favorite alerts I've gotten, I love them all in a special way! ~CHEESEY!~ Anywho, I want to start a Silena Beckendorf fanfic, I love them so much! It's so sad): but it's NOT a one-shot and NOT about after they die, I'm putting in my own fluffy twist through The Titan's Curst to The Last Olympian. Hopefully I can start to write soon, but access to a computer is kinda hard here, anyway reunion time! Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO, review and favorite!***

**Roman Reunion**

Annabeth's POV

The rope ladder spilled off the Argo II, bouncing as it reached its length. I scanned the crowd one last time, looking for Percy's face. I saw him again, clad in a buzz cut and praetor uniform. I kind of missed his effortless Camp Half Blood look, but as long as he was there I didn't care.** (A/N…hey it rhymes!..sorry for all the cheese, in that kinda mood today)**. Jason went down the ladder first, then Piper, then Leo; Piper charmspoke Coach Hedge to stay in his cabin, still watching mixed martial arts. I took I step on the rope ladder, but stopped as I felt that cold feeling on the back of my neck. The soft laugh whispered through the wind, sending chills down my spine; I shook it off and went back to the rope ladder.

"Hey, yo, Annabeth! You alright?" called Leo, who was halfway down the ladder. Jason and Piper were almost to the ground, Jason paling for some reason. Piper just looked uneasy.

"Yeah, just….nevermind, I'm coming!" I called back, descending down the ladder. With each rung, my stomach became more and more like lead. _What if he doesn't remember me? What if he found another girl? What if he likes this camp better, for some odd reason? What will happen to us?_ I didn't know what was going to happen, but I knew a thousand possibilities. I had one more rung before I reached the ground with everyone else, and this feeling in my gut was a horrible mix of fear and regret. Something in me knew I wasn't supposed to be here.

My foot touched the ground and I stood just beyond the Pomeranian Line, without my dagger. I felt strangely unsafe and vulnerable without it. Percy was _right THERE, _a few paces ahead, arms still around his new friends. I took a step forward to him, but 2 people slid in front of me. One was a girl I faintly recognized, the other was a mousey looking blonde, maybe nineteen. "What do you think, stepping towards our praetor, _Graeci?" _sneered the blonde boy, raising his eyebrow at me. I opened my mouth with a witty comeback, but another voice stopped me.

"And what do you think you're doing, Octavian, talking to my girlfriend that way?" questioned Percy. His voice sent electricity through my body. He was staring at me with those sea green eyes, filled with worry and warmth, and I stared back. He remembered me. I didn't even care that he had his full memory back and Jason didn't. He released his friends and shoved the boy Octavian aside, saying excuse me to the girl named..Reyna I think?

He stepped forward the same time as me, and I felt his arms wrap around me again. All those worries I've been carrying for months melted away, because he was with me again. _I found him. _"Oh gods, Seaweed Brain, I've missed you so much!" I muttered into his chest, almost chest. I felt my eyes sting, but I wasn't going to let myself cry.

"I've missed you too. I never forgot you," he said, his voice cracking a little. My heart did somersaults. Before I knew it I felt his hand underneath my chin and he pulled me up for a kiss. I didn't even care that hundreds of Romans were watching us. Because we were an us again, and I found him. My heart felt at ease in this moment.

We pulled apart and our foreheads were touching, He looked up and kissed my forehead. "You have a LOT of explaining to do." I muttered, smiling. I heard him laugh quietly.

"You got it Wise Girl." I could smell his scent of sea salt, and my stomach turned to lead again, but this time it wasn't our of dread. That cold feeling crept up behind me and laughed, but I shook it off because I was here, and I found him.

_I found him._

***There you have it! Sorry for the shortness, but I didn't want to drag it out, you know? Short and sweet? Thanks to everyone who's stuck with me this long, and all the reviews and favorites, I love you all! 3***


End file.
